Un asesinato inesperado
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Riza es traslada a Central para estudios en medicina forense, pero al llegar al lugar donde se hospedaria, no se esperaba lo que ocurriría, ni a quien conocería...Royai! y algo de Edwin, entren y lean si? n.n Epílogo! up!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! aquí les presento mi segundo fanfic, nada que ver con el anterior, una historia toda rara xD!!

será mejor que lean xD! Espero la disfruten (un poco??) D:

Abajo les explico algo más xD!!**  
**

**Capítulo I: Un viaje esperado y un hecho inesperado.-**

Aeropuerto de Nueva York

Sentada en una pequeña banca se veía una joven de aproximadamente 21 años, observaba los aviones que despegaban, mientras faltaban 15 minutos para su viaje.

Flash back

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Muchas gracias tía, entonces puedo quedarme allí por un tiempo??-

-Claro, no sabes el honor que me haces…-

-Bien…y no se preocupe, si solo será mientras encuentro donde quedarme…-

-Que no me importa cuanto te quedes…-

-Bueno, bueno, gracias tía…entonces, nos vemos mañana??-

-Si, te estaré esperando, llámame cuando hayas llegado al aeropuerto…-

-Así lo haré…adiós…-la joven cuelga el auricular y suspira-

Fin del flash back

Mientras la joven recordaba, suena el alto parlante y dice: "atención a las personas del vuelo 38 con destino a Central, Amestris, dirigirse a la puerta 2 ya que faltan 10 minutos para el despegue". La joven se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta 2, en la cual deja su equipaje para proseguir a abordar el avión, con destino a su nueva vida.

-Por aquí señorita…-dice la azafata, ayudándole a encontrar su asiento.

-Muchas gracias…- se acomoda en su asiento, poniéndose luego el cinturón de seguridad.-

-Que tenga un buen viaje…-la azafata se va a otro lugar.-

-_"Estoy nerviosa, es como si…algo fuese a pasar, tal vez son las ansias…"_- piensa la joven, en eso el avión parte y ella sólo se limita a ver por la ventana.-

Flash back 

-Una beca???- pregunta el abuelo.-

-Así es, no es genial??, que crees abuelito??- sonríe la joven-

-Claro que es genial, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…-

-Gracias abuelo…-le vuelve a sonreír a su abuelo y esta vez lo abraza.-

-Lo único que deseo es que todo te salga de maravilla…me llamarás??-

-Obvio, no habrá semana en que no te llame…-

-Eso lo sé, mi pequeña, estás tan grande…-El hombre le sonríe con nostalgia.-

-Abuelo…entonces…-

-Dónde te quedarás??- pregunta con inquietud el abuelo.-

-Esto…la tía Pinako no vive en Central??.-

-Es cierto, llámala, de seguro te acepta en su casa, por lo menos hasta que te familiarices más con el ambiente y encuentres un buen departamento para quedarte…-

-Así será…-suspira.-

-Y espero que encuentres un novio…por fin…-ríe con muchas ganas a lo que recibe una mirada asesina de la joven.-

-Eso no es gracioso, abuelo…-a lo contrario de sus palabras, se ríe, nerviosamente, pensando en que tal vez su abuelo tenía mucha razón.-

Fin flash-back

Aún contemplando el paisaje, imaginaba que nuevas cosas le podría traer el destino, allá en ese lugar nuevo, y lleno de acontecimientos que el tiempo le traería…

Pero no sabía que tal vez, no todo fuera tan esperado, como ella creía, conocería a mucha gente nueva y especial, sólo tenía que llegar a su destino y vendrían muchas cosas nuevas. Llegó finalmente a su destino, Central, Amestris.

Al bajar del avión observó a su alrededor, y al llegar al aeropuerto en si, fue por un teléfono público y llamó a casa de su tía.

-Conteste…-el teléfono, sonaba y sonaba, sin respuesta.- que pasa, tía…dijiste que estarías…-en eso contestan, pero la contestadora.-

-Hola, hablas a casa de Pinako, deja tu mensaje después del tono y te responderé cuando pueda…pip!-

-Mmm…esto…hola tía!, soy Riza, estoy en el aeropuerto, al parecer no estás, pero tomaré un taxi, sé tu dirección, así que, calculo que estaré allá mas o menos en una hora más, nos vemos…-cuelga el auricular.-

Fue más o menos, la hora que calculo Riza hasta la casa de su tía…pero…al llegar se encuentra con una gran sorpresa…Estaba la policía.

-Que rayos…ocurre aquí??-pregunta riza para sus adentros, se acerca a un policía y le pregunta.- disculpe, pero, sabe usted que ocurre??

-Bueno, usted, por casualidad, conocía a la dueña de la casa??-

-E…es…mi tía…que ocurrió??-

-Ella…-

-Qué!!??- deja sus maletas botadas y corre a la entrada, pero en ese momento la detiene otro policía.-

-Señorita, usted no puede entrar aquí…-

-…- Saca de su bolsillo una identificación policial.- Soy detective, me llamo Elizabeth Hawkeye, soy traslada de Nueva York, podría decirme que ocurre??.-

-Disculpe-El policía le hace un saludo a lo militar.- le explicaré…-dice el hombre con algo de vergüenza.- bueno, la señora que vivía aquí, se…suicidó…-

-Cómo?? Imposible…-

-Por qué??.-

-Por que…entraré a ver, aun no sacan el cadáver, verdad??.-

-No, estamos esperando que lleguen los detectives que enviaron para este caso.-

-Yo puedo examinarlo…-

-Está bien…-

Al entrar, a Riza le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al ver a su tía, su familia, en esas condiciones. Pinako estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre y con un arma en su mano derecha. Se acerco hasta el cadáver y le toma un pie y se lo trata de flectar.

- Aún no se presenta bien el rigor mortis…-murmulla riza.-

-Disculpe señorita, pero me puede decir que está haciendo??.- le dice un hombre en tono arrogante.-

-Examino el cadáver…-Se voltea y mira al hombre.-

-Pero, ese es mi trabajo…-le dice el hombre con una ceja arqueada.-

-De acuerdo…- la rubia se levanta y lo mira -

-Mustang, cálmate, que no es un tesoro o algo que te vayan a quitar.-le dice un tipo de lentes que parecía ser su amigo.-

-Lo sé Maes…-balbucea.-Lo lamento señorita, fui muy impertinente. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, soy detective.-mira a Riza desafiantemente.-

-No se preocupe…Yo soy Elizabeth Hawkeye, también detective, soy trasladada de Nueva York.-le entrega una leve sonrisa.-

-Yo soy Maes Hughes, soy amigo de este descortés…-le sonríe a Riza.-

-"_Parece ser más agradable que ese arrogante…_"-piensa riza mientras le devuelve la sonrisa a Maes.-Me gustaría ayudar en la investigación, si es que no les molesta, claro.- mira a Roy.-

-No, no nos molesta, para nada, verdad Roy??.-golpea a su amigo.-

-Claro que no, yo terminaré de examinar el cadáver, podrías interrogar a la chica que encontró el cadáver??, está en la habitación de al lado.-le dice a Riza.-

-No hay problema, voy.- se va.- sale de la habitación y se dirige a la continua de esta.- hola, puedo hacerte unas pregun….-se queda mirando a la chica.- Winry??

-Ri…Riza!!!.- la chica corre a abrazarla, llorando por lo ocurrido.-

-Que haces aquí??.-

-Bueno, yo…-continua llorando.-

-Cálmate Winry! Necesito tu cooperación.-

-Esta bien, yo vine a ver a la tía Pinako, porque me enteré que vendrías, y pues, llamé a la puerta y nadie salía…-

-Cómo entraste??.-

-Bueno, estaba la puerta abierta…-

-La puerta abierta…lo sabía, esto fue un homicidio…-

-Homicidio??.-

-Ayúdame un poco más, viste algo raro??, como, cosas fuera de su lugar o tal vez…-

-Esto…no lo sé…no recuerdo…-la joven tiritaba.-

-De acuerdo, será mejor que descanses, no te preocupes, me encargaré de encontrar al culpable…-

-Por favor…-abraza a Riza.- irás…a mi casa??.-

-Yo creo…ahora vete, trata de estar tranquila.-

-Lo intentaré…-se va de la habitación.-

-Tía…-se queda viendo por la ventana, luego de un minuto, regresa a la habitación del suceso.- Cómo va todo?? .-

-Señorita Hawkeye, ya terminamos aquí, que averiguaste??.- pregunta interesado Maes.-

-No mucho, la mente de Winry era un caos.-

-Hablas como si la conocieras…-dice Mustang.-

-Será por que así es??- dice Riza mirando a Roy con una ceja arqueada.-

-la conoces??-pregunta Maes.-

-Es mi prima, vive a un par de cuadras de aquí…y Pinako era mi tía…-

-Es cierto, dijiste que eras trasladada de Nueva York…-Dice Maes, mientras Roy solo oía callado la conversación.-

-Así es, me dieron una beca para estudios avanzados en medicina forense…tenia pensado quedarme en casa de mi tía, pero…-

-Ya ni modo, hay que dejar la casa cerrada, por lo menos hasta que se limpie el desorden.-

-Desorden?? Que es lo que creen que pasó??.-

-Fue suicidio.- afirma Roy.-

-Eso es ridículo!!-dice exaltada.-

-Por qué??.-Le pregunta Roy.- cómo puedes estar tan segura??.-

-Por favor, cómo iba a suicidarse si esperaba la llamada de su sobrina??, la misma que llegaría a alojarse a su casa por un tiempo??, la misma que esperaba hoy por la tarde??...-

-…pero las cosas pueden cambiar, los ánimos cambian, o no??-

-Pero, se suicidaría y dejaría la puerta abierta??, si me voy a suicidar , para eso cierro la puerta…-

-La chica te dijo que estaba abierta la puerta??, quien sabe que si ella no es la asesina??.-

-…-Riza se queda pensando- por qué tendría que matarla??, además acabas de decir que es un suicidio!.-

-Claro que fue suicidio!!, está obvio!! Solo se encontraron huellas de la victima!!

Así se la llevaron discutiendo por un largo rato, diciendo hipótesis, Maes solo se limitó a oír, hasta que…

----------------------------------------------

Continuará xD!!

No soy muy buena con estos cuentos de detectives, pero, me parecio buena idea, que mi parejita favorita se odie por que ambos tienen ideas distintas, aunque al final uno saldrá perdiendo y no le quedará otra que apoyar a su rival xD!!. Con respecto a lo de Nueva York, no se me ocurrió otro lugar xD!!(je, je, je...u.ùU)

Espero y les guste...

Nos leemos en la continuación, si?? (dejen reviews...y si quieren aportarme ideas, criticar o no sé, yo feliz xD!! Claro, siempre y cuando no me de depresión xD! consideración!! por fa!! xD!) Estoy en pruebas todavía, ha sido un mes pesado y eso que aun no me tocan las ultimas pruebas que son el doble xD!!, pero actualizaré pronto...

Buenu, si nada más que decir, me despido!! Chau!!!


	2. un par de nuevas pruebas

con algo de atraso(una semana??) les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic n.n

ojala y lo disfruten!**  
**

**Capítulo II: Un par de Nuevas Pruebas, cambian el destino de las cosas.-**

-Yo encontraré al asesino!!-grita Riza.- ya lo verás Mustang, tu ridícula idea se irá al infierno!!.-

-Lo estaré esperando!!! Señorita perfecta!!!-Dice indignado Mustang.-

-Eres un arrogante!!!-

-Y tu crees que todo lo que dices es verdad!?-

-Ya basta los dos!!!-grita Maes llamando la atención de ambos.-

-Lo, lo siento...- dice Riza resignada.-

-Está bien Elizabeth, no te preocupes.- le dice Maes y mira con reproche a Roy.- y tu, deberías aprender mejores modales, así no se trata a las mujeres.-

-Lo sé, lo siento señorita Hawkeye...-Le dice el hombre dedicándole una dulce sonrisa logrando que Riza se sonrojara.-

-Está bien, Mustang...-

-Y que harás ahora?? Supongo que no querrás quedarte aquí...-Le dice Maes.- aunque ya retiraron el cadáver, las manchas aun siguen en su lugar...-

-No importa, me quedaré para investigar algo más, de seguro debe de haber algo en esta habitación que demuestre la verdad...-al decir lo último mira a Roy, este sólo desvía la mirada.-

-Eres muy optimista, ojala y te salga todo bien, Elizabeth...-Dice Maes

-Dime Riza, así me dicen casi todos.- le sonríe.-

-Está bien, Riza.- le devuelve la sonrisa.-

-Usted también puede llamarme Riza, señor Mustang...-

-Como sea...debo irme, se me hace tarde y tengo clases.-Dice Roy.-

-Bien, nos vemos entonces...-Le dice Maes a su amigo y el sale de la habitación y Riza se le queda mirando mientras se va.-

-_"Que tipo más extraño y...arrogante...en fin, que voy a hacerme problemas por él...pero, ya verá, comprobaré que todo esto no fue suicidio".- _piensa Riza viendo la puerta por la que salio Roy.-

-Ya se fue...-Dice Maes, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

-Ah... si...-

-Por cierto, discúlpalo, yo sé que a veces parece ser insoportable y asquerosamente arrogante, pero es una buena persona...-

-Bien en el fondo...-murmulla ella.-

-Que??.-

-Nada..-

Ojala y ella pudiese creerse lo que oía, para su parecer simplemente era un tipo bastante insoportable, de seguro, terminaría odiándolo, según ella...

-En fin, debo empezar con mi investigación...-Se queda un momento pensando.- mi equipaje...lo dejé en la entrada...-se ríe, y sale a buscarlo, al regresar, y dejar su equipaje en un lugar visible, para ella.-

-Y que piensas hacer??.-

-Buscar pruebas...-Camina hacia el pasillo y mira el teléfono, la luz de la registradora estaba encendida, y esta aprieta el botón.-

-Tiene un mensaje nuevo: "hola tía!, soy Riza, estoy en el aeropuerto, al parecer no estás, pero tomaré un taxi, sé tu dirección, así que, calculo que estaré allá mas o menos en una hora más, nos vemos…" pip!.-

-A que hora está estimada la hora de muerte??.-

-Hace aproximadamente 4 horas.-

-Cuatro horas...de seguro la mataron, minutos antes que yo llamara...-

-Lo siento mucho...-

-Descuida, debo encontrar las llaves, tomaron fotografías??

-Suficientes para un álbum, Roy sacó bastantes, aunque la policía ya había tomado...-

-Ya veo...-Se acerca a la puerta de entrada y mira la manilla.- sangre...

-Qué??.-

-Aquí hay sangre...-

-Es cierto...-

-Si mi tía se suicidó, cómo llegó hasta la entrada de la casa...acaso abriría la puerta, para que Winry la encontrara??-Se ríe con sarcasmo y esboza una leve sonrisa.-

Por lo menos, por ahora las cosas corrían a su favor, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero, quien podría haber matado a la adorada Tía Pinako??

Riza regresó a la escena del crimen y comenzó a mirar con detenimiento el lugar, la habitación era extensa, estaban los muebles, la mesa, las sillas, el estante, todo parecía estar normal. El lugar había sido registrado por completo por la policía, Roy y Maes se encargaron de encontrar pruebas, pero sin aparente éxito alguno, sin duda parecía ser todo, tal cual como Mustang lo había descrito, pero, la mancha de sangre en la manilla de la puerta, era un punto en contra para la teoría de Roy y uno a favor para la suya.

-Que te sucede, Riza??.-Le pregunta el joven quien la veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos.-

-Encontraron algo, tu y Mustang??.-

-Sólo un pañuelo- se lo muestra (estaba en una bolsa)-

-Pañuelo??, pero ese es… de hombre??...dudo que tía Pinako lo utilizara...me puedo quedar con el?? debo hacerle algunas preguntas a Winry, ahora que esté más calmada y a los vecinos...-

-Claro...-le entrega la bolsa.- Los policías se encargaron de dejar todo cerrado, si gustas podemos ir donde tu prima y hacerle algunas preguntas...-ambos caminan hacia la entrada-

-Seguro...y...las llaves??- Mira el perchero donde se cuelgan las llaves.- no están...

---------------------------------------o------------

Continuará u.ù

Buenu, hasta aquí lo dejo, este chapter quedó mas corto que el anterior, pero...he estado un poco ocupada en la semana xD! y no sé, no tengo más inspiración, física me robo capacidad xD!

Y...mis agradecimientos a : _"Miqueliittah-san"_ y a los que leen y no dejan review también...gracias!!

Chau! nos leemos en el próximo chapter n.n


	3. un joven un poco confundido

**Capítulo III: "Por otro lado, un joven, un poco…confundido"**

Mientras Riza y Maes buscaban las llaves de la casa, Roy se encontraba en sus clases, claro que, un poco distraído…Roy miraba hacia la muralla fijo, esto llamó la atención de su profesor.

-Mustang??, te ocurre algo??-

-Ah…no, nada…-

-Es que jamás estás distraído…-

-Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, ahora, puedes contestar a la siguiente pregunta?-

-Claro…-

-Bien, tenemos las siguientes fotografías- le muestra con el proyector 2 fotografías, en la primera hay una habitación, en la segunda, la misma habitación pero con un vidrio roto- ahora…en esa habitación, fue asesinado un hombre, pero al parecer el asesino no logró entrar en el cuarto, pero, la victima no murió por un arma, si no que…fue golpeado con algo muy duro en la cabeza…¿qué dices?

-Bueno, para empezar, el asesino si entró en la habitación en algún momento determinado, pues está claro que el fue el que le propinó el golpe a la victima, y lo del vidrio roto, lo puede haber preparado de antes, por que al momento que la victima entra en la habitación y mira lo ocurrido en ella, pues, en un descuido el asesino golpea a la victima…y…- continua con su hipótesis hablando de forma muy convincente-

Fuera de la casa de tía Pinako, Riza, por intuición mira el suelo y encuentra algo muy interesante, tal vez por suerte, si, son las llaves…

-Las… llaves…-se agacha a recogerlas, pero con un pañuelo para no dañar los posibles rastros de un asesino- Maes!! Encontré las llaves!!- le grita al joven que sale a ver si lo dicho por la chica es verdad-

-Que bien…-ella lo interrumpe-

-Ahora, cerremos la casa, y vamos a un laboratorio para que analicen esto…luego, a la casa de Winry…-sonríe-

-Claro…-

---------------------------------------0-------

-_"no entiendo aún…Riza parecía muy convencida con su hipótesis…pero lo peor es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…"- _pensaba Roy, en ese momento suena su teléfono celular y contesta- hola?, Maes?, que tal? Dónde estás?

-Estoy con Riza…-

-Aún sigues con ella?? Vaya, que insistente es esa mujer…-dice con cierto fastidio-

-Qué es lo que te ocurre??, te escucho algo extraño…-

-No pasa nada…sólo es que…dime dónde estás, aun sigues en la casa de la señora Pinako??-

-Eh…no, ahora voy en camino a un laboratorio para que analicen algunas pruebas encontradas…-

-Pru…pruebas?? Explícate…-dice confundido Roy.-

-Bueno, no encontrábamos las llaves, y las hayamos fuera de la casa, no te parece sospechoso??.-

-Esto...tal vez…entonces, creo que…-lo interrumpe-

-No te preocupes, iré a dejar a Riza donde su prima y voy por ti, de acuerdo?-

-Bien…-

-Estás en la universidad??-

-Sí, entonces nos vemos…-cuelga su teléfono.-

-----------------------------0-----------

Riza miraba por la ventana del auto, mientras pensaba en una infinidad de cosas, como en la de cómo explicarle a su abuelo que su tía había muerto, de seguro él la haría regresar a Nueva York, pero no había forma de no decirle, ella jamás le había mentido a su abuelo, ni tampoco lo haría nunca.

-En qué piensas??- Maes la saca de sus pensamientos-

-Ah…en nada…-

-Ya llegamos…-

Ambos bajan del auto y entran al laboratorio y Maes se acerca a hablar con un médico.

-Jean! Ahí estás…- Le dice al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Maes!, que tal?, como te fue con el caso??.-

-A mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a ella- señala a Riza.- ella es Elizabeth Hawkeye es detective, viene de Nueva York.-

-Mucho gusto señorita…-le estira la mano para saludarla.-

-El gusto es mío…-le responde el saludo pero se percata de la mirada interesada del joven-

-Y a que se debe tu visita Maes?.-

-Bueno, necesito que analices estas llaves, huellas digitales por favor…-

-Bien, mañana te tengo los resultados…por que no creo que quieras esperar, verdad??-

-Exacto, debo ir a dejar a la señorita su casa e ir por Roy, ahora…nos vemos entonces- se despide y se aleja-

-Esto, adiós…-Riza se despide de Jean-

-Nos vemos pronto…-le sonríe a lo que Riza se sonroja y se va tras Maes.-

-_"Qué rayos, ese tipo me mira extraño…aunque el único que me ha hecho sentirme rara en este último día, sin duda es mi archirrival Roy Mustang…!!".-_ Se ríe disimuladamente de sus propios pensamientos.-

Ya al caer la tarde, Maes ya había dejado a Riza en casa de su prima Winry, la cual vivía unas cuadras más allá de Pinako. Ambos hablaban en la entrada de la casa…

-Esto, gracias por todo Maes, me has ayudado mucho, de verdad te lo agradezco- le dice Riza a su acompañante-

-No te preocupes, fue un verdadero gusto ayudarte, defiendes una buena causa, toma…-le entrega un papel-

-Y esto?-

-Es mi número telefónico, me puedes llamar cuando quieras, ahora me das el tuyo?, lo necesito para darte los resultados del análisis dactilar de las llaves…-

-Ah…claro- saca una agenda de su bolso y anota su número, luego arranca la hoja y se la entrega a Maes.- y de nuevo, gracias por todo…

-De nada…ahora me voy, que estés bien- se sube al automóvil- ah…y para qué era el análisis?? Se supone que no hay sospechosos, de que te sirven los resultados??

Al escuchar la pregunta de Maes sonrío para sus adentros, al ya que al parecer estaba esperando esa pregunta hace un rato, ya le extrañaba que el hombre no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-No hay, pero…por ahora…-se despide con la mano y golpea la puerta de la casa de su prima, inmediatamente al minuto después sale la joven a recibirla.- nos vemos –entra en la casa-

-vaya…- Maes se va- bastante misteriosa que salió esta muchacha, se parece a Roy…je, je, je….-

Y hablando de Mustang, nuestro apuesto coronel que aquí no lo es, se encontraba esperando en una banca un poco impaciente ya por la hora, supuestamente su mejor amigo ya debiera haber estado ahí hace algún rato.

-Maes…dónde te metiste…-murmullaba el joven pelinegro, mientras sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se iban hacia su archirrival, aunque en realidad no la consideraba tanto como tal, ya que en realidad no le había puesto mucha atención a aquel caso, al contrario, por un momento pensó en ayudarla tomando muchas fotografías a la escena del crimen, y que conseguiría con eso??, tal vez…- no lo sé…-abre su mochila que estaba en sus piernas y saca las fotografías y las comienza a observar, quizás encontrase algo, pues, la chica después de todo, podría tener la razón…y el se equivocó??- imposible…-

En ese momento, sin que el se diese mucha cuenta, llegó su esperado amigo, el cual aparece tras él.

-Vaya Mustang!, en que piensas??, tal vez en la joven de Nueva York???-pregunta el joven en tono burlón-

-…- se le queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos-

-Ya!, sólo bromeaba, no seas tan pesado…-

-Todavía ni simpatizo con la chica y ya me estás emparejando con ella??-

-Y eso es malo??, pienso que hacen buena pareja…-

-Al parecer la conoces mucho…-

-Si te hubieses quedado un poco más y no te hubieras ido con la excusa de las clases, la conocerías mejor, y verías que no es tan desagradable como lo crees tú…-

-Pues quédatela, me da igual…-

-Que estupideces dices, yo ya tengo novia, y es encantadora…se llama Gracia, lo recuerdas??

-…- Roy no le contesta nada, el pobre no tenía idea que era lo que se le pasaba por la mente, era cierto, Maes estaba comprometido, esos eran una especie de celos, por la joven neoyorkina??, tonterías, el amor, no era para él…bueno, según él…-

-Nos vamos??- Preguntó su amigo sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos-

-Si…-

-------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya en la casa de Winry, Riza trataba de retomar el tema de aquella tarde, pero no sabia si ese era el momento o no…

-Winry…-

-Dime…-

-Me prestas tu teléfono??-

-Claro…si gustas puedes utilizar el del pasillo, para más privacidad…-

-Gracias…-camina hacia el pasillo y levanta el auricular del teléfono y suspira, luego marca el número- hola! Layla…??

-Señorita Elizabeth!! Como va todo?, llegó bien allá??

-Bueno…llegué bien, gracias…me puedes comunicar con mi abuelo??-

-Claro!, aguarda un minuto…-llama al abuelito-general!!! Es la señorita Elizabeth!!!- el hombre le contesta desde otro teléfono-

-Gracias…-Layla cuelga el teléfono-hola cariño, como va todo?- pregunta el abuelo-

-Bueno, abuelo…tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones…

-Cuéntame…-

-Esto…llegué muy bien, pero al llegar a casa de tía Pinako, me encontré con la policía-

-La policía??-

-Así es…Tía Pinako fue…-

----------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Wii, continuará n.nU

buenu, espero "pronto" subir la continuación, y bueno, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, y a los que no los dejan también, en fin, mis saludos especiales para: "_Sherrice Adjani"_

buenu,que esten más que bien y nos leemos en el proximo chapter.

Saludos!!! _  
_


	4. tal vez y tengas algo de razon

Hola!!! Buenu, aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic espero y sea de su agrado….

**Capítulo IV: "tal vez y tengas algo de razón"**

-Qué pasó qué???- pregunta el abuelo un poco confundido-

-Que tía Pinako fue asesinada…-repite con algo de dificultad- yo también estoy muy mal, abuelo, ahora supongo que no podré quedarme en su casa, lo más seguro es que alguien de la fa…- Eso era!!! Pensó "_y si alguien de la familia estaba involucrado en este hecho??, pues, tía Pinako tenía una gran fortuna que heredar…"-_

-Qué sucede Elizabeth??-

-Esto, abuelo…nada, o sea…aún no lo sé…pero…-

-Te encargaras de encontrar al culpable, verdad??

-Sí, lo haré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi querida tía…abuelo?-

-me quedo más tranquilo…pero, dime?-

-Vendrás? No es cierto?-

-Sí, tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre para allá…dónde estás ahora??-

-En casa de Winry, recuerdas cómo llegar??-

-Sí, no te preocupes…te llamaré cuando haya llegado…-

-Está bien…te quiero abuelo…-

-Yo también, nos vemos…-

-Sí…-cuelga el auricular, luego vuelve a donde Winry la cual miraba el techo, muy ensimismada, en sus pensamientos…- Win???, te hablo, win???...Winry!!

-ah! Riza…esto…tengo miedo…-mira a Riza y le cae una lágrima-

-tranquila…- camina hacia ella y la abraza- ahora, necesito que me ayudes…

-Está bien, haré todo lo que pueda…-dice con su voz entre quebrada-

-Bien, por lo que yo tengo entendido, tía Pinako, jamás tuvo hijos, pero si estuvo casada, con Frank Archer, no??- Win asiente- por lo que sé, también ambos se separaron por que no se llevaban bien, pero lo que quiero saber ahora es si…sabes si ambos se veían últimamente…-

-bueno, por lo que sé, se veían a veces, pero…ahora que lo dices…hoy vi a Archer en una tienda cerca de aquí…-

-Ya veo, también Necesito que me digas cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con tía Pinako y en qué situación-

-La última vez?, creo que fue hace dos días…la fui a visitar, pues, voy a verla por lo menos dos veces a la semana-

-ajá…y por ahora la última pregunta…sabes quien más la visitó o habló con ella?-

-Esto… María…-

-La tía María Ross??-

-Sip…-

-Gracias Win me has ayudado mucho…wow, ya es tarde- mira su reloj- mañana tengo clases…-suspira- estudias ahí también verdad Win??

-Sí…nos iremos juntas…te llevaré a tu habitación…-

---------------------------0----------------------------------

-Rastros de sangre en la manilla de la puerta??- Pregunta Roy a su amigo-

-Como lo oyes, y además las llaves de la casa extraviadas, las hayamos afuera tiradas descuidadamente-

-Eso, es extraño, pero lo de la sangre no puede haber sido alguien que haya tocado el cadáver y que también haya tocado la manilla??

-Eso también es una posibilidad…-Dice Maes un poco pensativo- pero que hay de las llaves?

-mmm… no lo sé, ahora que me has dicho esto…estoy confundido, y me siento culpable por haberla tratado tan mal…-

-Y porqué habrías de no sentirte culpable?? De verdad que fuiste muy grosero…-

-Lo sé, es que no sé que me pasó, me sentí muy ofendido cuando ella me negó lo que había dicho…-

-No te gusta perder, verdad??-le dice en tono burlón-

-Al parecer no…-se sonroja, y luego suspira-

-Eso fue por Riza o por sentirte culpable??, aunque ahí también esta Riza…-

-Ya cállate, deja de molestarme…me voy a dormir…- se va a su habitación-

-Buenas noches!!- se ríe-

Al parecer su amigo tenía razón, el no había podido dejar de pensar en Riza desde que ella hirió su orgullo, la próxima vez que la viera le pediría una disculpa y tal vez le ayudara, aunque, de verdad eso fue amor a primera vista?? Que ridiculez… aún no le agradaba mucho la chica, pero que contradictorio era, hasta el mismo se extrañaba de sus pensamientos.

Ya para el otro día por la mañana, Riza se encontraba en la universidad con Winry, mientras que esta le hacia un mapa del lugar a su prima.

-Ay Win, si no me voy a perder…-decía Riza-

-Pero no perdemos nada con hacer un mapa Riza…-Mientras ambas chicas hablaban se acerca un joven rubio y ojos color miel y saluda a Winry- Ed…

-Hola Win- le sonríe- cómo haz estado??-

-Bueno, no muy bien… a penas y puedo estar tranquila…-

-Por qué?...-pregunta el rubio sin entender-

-Bueno, primero que todo, ella es Elizabeth, mi prima, es detective y viene de Nueva York-

-Hola, mucho gusto, Edward??-

-Sí, también es un gusto…-

-Por cierto, no te molesta si te dice Riza, verdad primita?? Es que no me acostumbro a tu nombre…-

-Está bien Win…- asiente Riza- Y tu que estudias Edward?

-Dime Ed, estudio medicina, y tú?? –

- Ya veo, bueno, a mí me becaron y hoy comienzo con medicina forense…-

-Wow, y tu Win???- le pregunta en tono burlón a la chica la cual lo mira feo-

-Sabes muy bien que estudio mecánica…y tengo una llave en mi mochila por si quieres verla…-

-No gracias…-dice Ed entre risitas, en eso llega un joven un poco más alto que Edward- hola Al!, mira ella es Riza, es prima de Win…-

-Hermano…wow, en serio?? Mucho gusto!!- le estira la mano para saludarla- yo soy Alphonse Elric, mucho gusto- dice muy educadamente el joven-

-Mucho gusto igualmente Alphonse…-le dice Riza respondiéndole el saludo-

-Y que fue lo que te ocurrió Win??- Le pregunta Ed a Winry-

-Bueno, estoy involucrada en un homicidio…-

-Qué???- Pregunta Ed sorprendido- pero cómo??

-Es que, encontré el cadáver de mi tía…eso fue muy…- Se le quiebra la voz-

-Win…-El joven ojimiel se acerca y la abraza- tranquila…

Riza sonríe ante la imagen que veía, su prima tenía a alguien muy especial que la apoyara- bueno Ed! Te dejo a mi prima, cuídala mucho, ahora tengo que irme…-le sonríe al joven-

-Bien, no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré…-

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la universidad mirando el mapa de Winry y sin querer choca con un joven, y ese joven era Roy Mustang …

-Lo lamento mucho…-Dice Riza recogiendo el mapa que había caído al suelo, luego al mirar al joven se da cuenta de quien era- Mustang…

-Hola…-

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Continuará!!!

Rizita-chan: hola a todos!! Y gracias por detenerse a leer mi fic, estoy muy agradecida ahora les haré algunas aclaraciones xD!

1: Pinako no era una abuela ok?? Por eso taba casada con Archer.

2: Archer esposo de Pinako, Nadie mejor que el para el papel de esposo malvado xD!!

3: Y María Ross es la tía xD!!

4: Buenu, es la primera vez que escribo algo de edwin...asi que no me critiquen mucho xD!!

5: y supongo que eso, espero no olvidar nada n.nU

Buenu, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan reviews…y esu!!

Que estén más que bien y nos leemos en el próximo chapter, chau!!!!!


	5. Nos llevamos un poco mejor?

**Capitulo V: "Nos llevamos un poco mejor??"**

A pesar de todo, le agradaba, y ese saludo se escuchó amable, quizás esta vez no peleen, y que tiene de malo, se dispuso a responder.

-Hola…- le responde un poco fría-

-Roy…-

-Qué?-

-Que me llamo Roy, me incomoda que me llames por mi apellido…-

-Ah, ya veo, Roy…que haces por aquí?-

-Estudio aquí…- sonríe un poco- y supongo que estás aquí por tus clases de medicina forense…-

-Así es…-

-Bueno, Riza…yo, quería…-

-si?-

-Pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, yo… no quería hablarte así…pero creo que soy muy orgulloso, lo lamento…- la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero ella no decía nada-

Estará enfermo?, el pidiéndome disculpas?, cómo…aunque no debería juzgarlo sin conocerlo bien…que le digo?

-Qué te ocurre?- le pregunta Roy al ver que lo sigue mirando sin decir nada-

-Nada, es que, está bien, aunque no deberías disculparte, yo también te traté muy mal, yo debería ofrecerte disculpas…-

-Eso crees?, bueno…-le sonríe-

Ella se sonrojó, el cambio de actitud había sido muy notable, pero no importaba, después de todo, que tenía de malo?

-Supongo que vendrás solo 3 veces a la semana aquí?-

-Sip, y tu que es lo que estás estudiando Roy?-

-Podríamos decir que estamos en la misma situación…-

-Medicina forense?-

-Así es…-

-Entonces…estarem…-

-Juntos…-Le dice con una voz seductora al oído- se nos hace tarde…

-…-sonrojada se limita a seguirlo y murmura- es un don juan…-

---------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Dónde se metió Riza? ah!! – pregunta Winry un poco alterada-

-Tranquila Win, si tampoco es una niña, puede cuidarse sola…-

-No digas nada Ed!, quien sabe si le ocurrió algo?, es tan linda que se la pueden haber secuestrado y…quizás que…-

-Ya basta Win!!- Grita Edward- deja de preocuparte, si ya verás que aparecerá, si tu le dijiste aquí, pues debería llegar!-

-Ed…pero es que…-solloza- no quiero que le pase nada…

-Win…-la abraza- no seas tonta…-sonríe-

-Hola Win!, que te ocurre?- Pregunta Riza quien venía con Roy caminando-

-Ri…Riza!!-suelta a Ed y la abraza- donde te habías metido?-

-Bueno, aun seguía en clases, es que se alargó un poco…por que Roy comenzó con sus discursos y…-

-Discursos??- pregunta Roy arqueando una ceja-

-Mustang…- Murmulla Ed haciendo que Roy lo quede mirando- no me extrañaría… que empezaras con discursos raros…-

-Edward…?? Eres tú?, ah! Ahí estás, no podía verte, ese libro te tapaba…-Lo mira burlándose de él-

-Muy gracioso!!- mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos-

-Ed, conoces a Roy?- pregunta Riza con interés-

-Estuvimos juntos, en primer año, cuando este ridículo intentó estudiar medicina…-

-Bueno, no todos pueden, o si?, además, ese no era mi talento- responde tratando de salir del paso- y no soy ridículo, oíste enano?

-A quien le dices enano!!!-

-Ves a otro enano por aquí??-

-Riza, que bueno que hayas llegado…-dice Winry llamando la atención de los demás-

- Sip, te preocupaste Win?...-

-Así es, discúlpame, de verdad creo que me pasé…-

-No te disculpes, te entiendo, nos vamos ya?, el abuelo debería venir en camino, si es que ya no llegó…-le dice abrazándola- te iré a dejar y tu buen amigo Edward y su hermano Alphonse nos acompañarán a casa y esperaremos la llamada del abuelo…-la interrumpe su celular- que es ahora…-contesta- hola, abuelo, llegaste bien?, me alegro mucho, aún estoy en la universidad pero voy a casa ahora, te esperaremos con una rica cena…adiós- cuelga el teléfono- ves?

-De acuerdo, Ed, Al vienen con nosotras?-

-Claro, cierto Al?

-Sip, creo que llegué justo a tiempo

-Roy, nos acompañas?- pregunta Riza amablemente

-Supongo que si…-sonríe, y piensa-"_a esto se refería Maes, es muy agradable, después de todo…"_-

-------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

El abuelo llegó un rato después de que Riza y los demás llegaran a casa y prepararan la mesa y la cena. Se escuchó el timbre y Riza abrió la puerta y abrazó al hombre que estaba tras ella.

-Abuelo!!! Que bueno que estás aquí…-

-También me alegro de verte hija, mira quien está ahí, Winry! Niña estás muy grande! Ven aquí- hace a un lado a Riza y abre sus brazos-

-Abuelo…-Win lo abraza- ya va tiempo de la última vez, cómo ha estado?

-Bien, y tu, cómo estás? –

-Sí, estoy mejor…-

-Me alegro, y esos jóvenes? Son sus amigos?-

-Así es, los conocí entre ayer y hoy, son amigos de Win, me han tratado muy bien- sonríe mientras mira a Roy, el cual le devuelve la sonrisa- pero pasa abuelo, Win te mostrará tu habitación…-

-Sip, ven abuelito- el abuelo sigue a Win y le dedica una sonrisa y un" buenas tardes" a los amigos de sus nietas-

-Que agradable tu abuelo, Riza…-Dice Al-

-Te apoyo Alphonse- dice Roy y suena su celular- hola? Maes?, sí, Riza está conmigo, mejor cállate…ah?-Le habla a Riza – tienes tu teléfono apagado Riza?

-Qué?- lo mira- es cierto, no me fijé…

-Los exámenes?, de acuerdo, ahí nos vemos Maes- cuelga su teléfono- Riza…

-Dime? Jean ya tiene los exámenes…

-Pues que esperamos? Vamos por ellos- le contesta sonriendo- aguarda un minunto, voy a avisarle al abuelo- sube las escaleras y baja a los minutos- vamos…-

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ambos permanecían callados mientras caminaban, uno junto al otro, los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Hasta que Roy habló.

-En que piensas Riza?-

-Pienso, en todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días…no sé si descubra al asesino…si es que lo hay…-

-Riza…-se detiene y Riza junto a el-

-Que ocu…-él la interrumpe abrazándola, dejando desconcertada- Roy…

-Yo te voy a ayudar…-

-Qué?-

-Que yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar al asesino, por que creo en ti…-la siente sollozar en su hombro- tranquila…-

-Gra…gracias, necesitaba tu apoyo…creí que seríamos enemigos por siempre, desde que nos peleamos ese día, pensé que no nos llevaríamos bien…-

-Yo igual lo creí, pero Maes me abrió los ojos… me dijo que debía conocerte antes de juzgarte…-

-Ya veo, entonces, no te agradaba…-dice mirando el suelo-

-Pero ahora sí…hasta te considero mi amiga…-

-Lo dices enserio?-

-Sí…mejor nos apuramos o Maes se enfadará….-la toma de la mano y la encamina de nuevo -

-------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-Ya era hora…pensé que no llegarían…-dice Maes con cierto disgusto pero en broma-

-Aquí tienes los resultados, Elizabeth- Jean le entrega un sobre-

-Gracias Jean…-sentía como su corazón latía distinto, si encontraba lo que quería podría continuar con la investigación, sin dudas-

-Que ocurre Riza?, ábrelo- dice Roy-

-Eso hago…-abre el sobre y mira la hoja- esto…

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Bien amigas, fin del chapter, disculpen por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero los estudios me tuvieron muy ocupada, pero ya terminé todo y pasé bien u.uU

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y deja su review: _"Leiram y .Mika.Alchemist."_ gracias a ambas por sus comentarios y por supuesto a todos los que leen y no me dejan comentraios.

Buenu nos leemos en el próximo chap. Saludos!


	6. comienza la investigación

**Capitulo VI: "Comienza la investigación".**

**-**Que dice? Riza?-

-Bueno…esto es genial!!!!- la rubia sonríe mirando la hoja, en ese momento se la pasa a Roy- mírala, no es genial??

-Qué tiene?

-Que no lo ves?, las huellas dactilares no son de mi tía-

-Es cierto…- dice Roy-

-Ah, ya veo…-agrega Maes- eso quiere decir que es posible que exista un asesino-

-No sólo eso, hay un 65 por ciento de que lo haya…-

- Ya entiendo, pues…te felicito, Riza…-dice Roy, recordando la conversación que tuvieron camino a aquel lugar-

-Bien, muchas gracias joven Jean, me ha ayudado mucho…- le estrecha la mano-

-No se preocupe señorita Hawkeye, siempre estaré para ayudarla…- le sonríe como la vez anterior, haciendo que Roy se inquiete y mire feo a Jean, esto lo nota Maes y tan sólo se dedica a sonreír-

- Bueno…- Riza le devuelve la sonrisa y pregunta- Vamos?? Mi abuelo me está esperando…-

-Yo te llevo Riza…-dice Maes-

-Bien, muchas gracias- su cambio animico había sido muy grande, esos resultados le había dado una pequeña esperanza para encontrar la verdad, y ahora que Roy estaba con ella sin duda lo lograría-

Roy y Maes se habían quedado a cenar en casa de Elizabeth, hablaron de todo, menos de aquel tema puntual por el que estaban reunidos.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------

Ya habían pasado algunos días, Riza y Roy habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en aquella investigación y a causa de esa unión se habían llevado una que otra pregunta por sobre si había algo entre ellos, Riza tan solo negaba con una sonrisa y Roy simplemente miraba feo a Maes y a Ed que eran los que más le molestaban.

En casa de tía Pinako, se encontraban aquella tarde observando por última vez la escena del crimen, pues se debía limpiar todo el desorden, para que se llevara a cabo el funeral como correspondía…

-Ahora que la familia se reunirá, interrogaré a algunos, y hasta encontraré al oculto asesino…- dice Riza-

- Tienes posibles sospechosos?- pregunta Roy a su compañera-

-Unos cuantos…-

-Quienes?-

-Que saco con decírtelo, si no los conoces?-

-Qué tiene de malo??-

-Pero, es que… ya te dije…- él se acerca peligrosamente a ella- que estás haciendo?

-Nada malo…dime…-

-Está bien…- lo mira con reproche- son 3 personas….-

-No se vale…-

-Qué me das a cambio?

-Quieres saberlo?-

-Adelante…-lo mira coquetamente-

-Bien…-le toma la cara y la besa, a lo que Riza se sorprende, pero solo se deja llevar, fue un beso dulce y suave, ya al separarse, Riza aún estaba algo confundida-

-…Vaya…no me imaginaba eso…-

-Qué creías? Que te contará algún secreto?-

-Bueno…-ella se ríe- era exactamente eso lo que imaginaba-

-No me digas…- También se ríe y la abraza-

-Pero…-ella mira el suelo- por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que…- en eso cierto pelinegro de lentes entra en la habitación, haciendo que Roy se sobresalte- rayos…

-Hola!!! Estaban muy ocupados??-

-Maes…- dice Roy mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa, por que cierta blonda se le había colgado al cuello-

-Hola Maes, que tal?- responde Riza sonriendo- y no estábamos ocupados… sólo hablábamos un poco…

- Ah… ya veo- los mira con una sonrisa pícara- por cierto, mi querida Gracia los ha invitado a cenar a su casa, y especialmente por que quería conocerte a ti, Riza…-

-Lo dices en serio?- pregunta ella a lo que Maes asiente- que bien…-

-Bueno, vamos?- pregunta Maes-

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

La casa de Gracia era linda y pequeña, ubicada a las afueras de ciudad Central .

Muy acogedora y con un lindo jardín. La cena ya estaba lista y los invitados degustaban de la deliciosa comida de la anfitriona.

-Está muy delicioso todo, Gracia…- Agrega Riza rompiendo el silencio que había en la mesa-

-Muchas gracias Riza, me alegra que hayas venido a Cenar con nosotros, Maes me ha contado mucho sobre ti y sobre como haz estado investigando en el caso de tu tía- le sonríe ampliamente- te felicito, aparte de ser una chica muy esperanzadora, eres muy agradable…-

-Gracias…-

Ya habían terminado de cenar y Riza acompañó a Gracia a la cocina para servir el postre, un delicioso pastel de fresitas con crema.

-Que rico se ve…tu lo hiciste?-pregunta con entusiasmo la rubia-

-Así es…-

-Me enseñarías a hacerlo?-

-Claro, puedes venir cuando quieras, suelo estar todos los días en casa-

-En serio? Pues te tomaré la palabra..-

Ya comían del delicioso postre cuando Maes habló y rompió aquel silencio que reinaba de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Mmmm, que bueno está querida!, sin duda eres la mejor cocinando…-

-Gracias, Maes…- ella sonríe al cumplido-

- Te apoyo amigo…está muy bueno Gracia…- dice Roy comiendose otro bocado del pastel-

-Yo ya le dije a Gracia lo genial que cocina – Dice Riza-

-----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya era hora del funeral de tía Pinako, y los familiares y amigos de la víctima estaban reunidos, se veían a algunos llorando desconsoladamente, otros simplemente guardaban silencio. Riza hablaba con una de sus tías y le hacía preguntas disimuladamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya a alguna hora le contaría el motivo de las preguntas, pero por el momento no lo haría, por lo menos estaba Roy junto a ella para ayudarla.

-Tía usted fue la última en hablar con ella?- le pregunta a Maria Ross-

-Bueno, yo… no lo sé, esa tarde vine a verla para hablar sobre algunas recetas de cocina como solíamos hacerlo…nunca pensé que fuera a ocurrir eso…- dice con cierto quebramiento en su voz-

-Ya veo…- le entrega una tarjeta- la puede sostener un momento?, debo guardarla en mi bolso-

-Oh, claro…- la sostiene mientras que sin que su tía se diera cuenta, ella abría una pequeña bolsa para guardar la tarjeta-

-Huh?- Roy mira lo que Riza hacía con disimulo y se le asoma una leve sonrisa y piensa-"_vaya, que astuta es, quiere a toda costa saber de quien son esas huellas"-_

- Gracias tía- guarda la tarjeta con sumo cuidado dentro de la bolsa y cierra su bolso- me retiro…- camina hacia otro de los familiares- Hola, Tío…Frank…- el hombre la mira con cierta incomodidad y trata de reconocerla-

-Oh…que tal, Elizabeth, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…- Riza simplemente sonríe y empieza con su disimulado interrogatorio-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien amigas, fin del chap, este me salió un poco más corto que los demás, pero el contenido es lo que importa, verdad?? xD!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, en especial a :_ ".Mika.Alchemist. y a Leiram-chan" _muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por supuesto agradecer a los que leen y no dejan reviews, a todos ellos, Gracias!!!! por leer, y dejen reviews, si??? ;3

Buenu que ten muy bien y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Chau!!!!!!


	7. continua la investigación

_Hola a todos mis lectores xD! Aquí subí una nueva actualización de este fic ¬¬ que realmente me está costando escribir, pues estoy enferma y no tengo mucha capacidad para pensar xD! Y la historia me salió difícil, buenu quisiera aclararte algo Leiram-chan, sipes, de verdad ese beso fue apresurado pero…esa era la idea, ya verás porqué…(je,je,je) y gracias por comentar, siempre tan fiel amiga, gracias. Y también quiero agradecer a la pequeña .Mika.Alchemist. tan fiel como siempre también__, gracias por seguir leyendo!!! n.n buenu no las retraso más y comiencen a leer xD! _

**Capitulo VII: "Continua la investigación"**

-_"ya van dos personas, quien será el tercer sospechoso?, esta niña siempre le gusta hacer sus investigaciones sola, y eso que le ofrecí mi ayuda…ah…mujer tenía que ser…quien las entiende??"-_ piensa Roy Mustang mientras escucha atentamente como su "compañera" de investigación interrogaba a su tío-

- Pero cuéntame, cómo has estado?- pregunta su tío como si supiera las intenciones de su sobrina-

-He estado muy bien, gracias tío, pero cambiando de tema, usted vio a tía Pinako ese día? – pregunta y piensa al mismo tiempo- "_rayos…eso sonó muy mal…mala pregunta, se dará cuenta, de seguro…"-_

-Eh…-el hombre sonríe levemente- claro, estuve con ella el día que ocurrió la tragedia, pero fue por la mañana, por lo que tengo entendido, María fue la última en hablar con ella, o no?- dice astutamente el hombre, al parecer se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Riza-

-…Así es, tal vez- mira a Archer con desafío-

-Riza, tengo bien entendido que eres detective y todo eso, pero si querías interrogarme sólo tenías que decírmelo…-

-Bueno, creí que podría hacer algo mejor que eso…-

-Ja! –ríe con sarcasmo- acaso creias que se me saldría alguna frase? O algo por el estilo, esto no es como esos cuentos que solías leer de niña, Elizabeth…-

-Bien, entonces…nada más que decir??, me podrías acompañar a la habitación continua para interrogarte sobre el homicidio de la señora Pinako Rockbell??

-Así está mejor, con gusto la acompaño "señorita detective" – Camina hacia la habitación continua-

-Arrogante…- murmura Riza- Roy te quedas o quieres oír los insultos de ese hombre??-

-Creo que…prefiero oírlo, me pareció bastante desagradable- dice saliendo de su estado de oidor-.

Ya en la habitación continua Riza comienza con su interrogatorio, y Frank Archer parecía bastante astuto, respondiéndole y tratando de disgustarla

- De que hablaron esa "mañana"??-

**-**Hablamos sobre temas de dinero y me enteré de tu llegada pequeña…algo más?-

-Sobre el dinero, exactamente que fue?

-Pues, eres bastante entrometida, veo que eres una buena detective…-

-Limítese a responder mis preguntas…- responde con disgusto-

- De acuerdo, pero no me arreste por favor…ja!, hablámos acerca de los testamentos de ambos, como a quien le dejaríamos la herencia familiar…

-Herencia?, la de mi tía o la suya??- pregunta desafiante-

- Pues la de ambos, estábamos casados o no?-

-Tengo entendido, que esa "mañana" –dice recalcando en la palabra entre comillas- tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada…-

-Eso cómo lo sabes?- pregunta un poco exaltado-

-"_Creo que di en el clavo"- _piensa Riza y sonríe- Bien, muchas gracias "tío", ah! Por cierto, me dejaría tomarle sus huellas dactilares?-

-Qué?? Y eso para qué…- pregunta el hombre-

-Si quiere ayudar a encontrar al asesino de su esposa, no se negará, verdad?-

-Claro que no…- agrega el hombre- qué hago?-

- Sólo…sostenga esto con sus manos- le entrega otra tarjeta, por que vaya que le estaban resultando útiles esas cosas-

-Eso es todo??- sostiene la tarjeta, luego se la entrega y Riza la hecha dentro de otra bolsa de plástico que de antemano traía el nombre del sospechoso en ella para no confundir los resultados-

-Sí gracias…- sale de la habitación y tras ella su acompañante la seguía sin decir ni pio-

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, por la mañana durante el entierro de Pinako, Riza buscaba la oportunidad de volver a hablar con María Ross, esa mañana estaba sola, por fin no era acompañada por Roy.

-Tía…- se acerca Riza a Maria-

-Hola Riza, que ocurre? Te veo algo seria-

-Sip, necesito interrogarla, sobre el asesinato de Pinako Rockbell-

-A mi?, está bien, en este lugar?-

-Si gusta, me acompaña a un lugar más apartado…- comienza a caminar y tras ella su tía. Camina hasta estar más alejada del grupo y se concentra en su misión- primera pregunta, sólo hablaron de recetas de cocina ese día?-

-No, hablamos sobre tu llegada a Central y sobre Archer…-

-Exactamente qué, sobre mi tío…-

-Bueno, me contó que esa mañana, el había ido a preguntarle sobre su testamento, y si el estaba incluido en él, ella le mintió y le dijo que si estaba ahí, pero el notó la mentira, y tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada…Por lo que yo sé, los únicos que estaban en ese testamento, eran sus seres querido y hermanos…pero al parecer Archer quería ser parte de él también y ella se negó, y el hombre se fue muy enfurecido…-

-Ya veo…-Sonríe- Usted sabe si Archer volvió esa tarde??-

-No, no lo sé…-

-Por último, que hizo esa tarde, luego que se fue de casa de Pinako?-

-Bueno, yo regresé a mi casa y luego fui a visitar a Winry y le llevé un trozo de pastel, la misma receta que me dio mi difunta Prima…-

-Muchas gracias, ha contribuido mucho en esta investigación, por favor, no le cuente a nadie sobre esta conversación…-

-No te preocupes, no lo haré…-

-Con su permiso…- Riza se va caminando y se topa con Roy a la salida del cementerio-

-Hola, creo que me retrasé, traté de llegar más temprano, pero me fue imposible…-

-No te preocupes…-

-Averiguaste algo nuevo?-

-Sólo un poco…- dice con aires de indiferencia-

-Qué te ocurre?-

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente…-

-Ah si?-

-De porqué me besaste ese día, tengo claro que eres un mujeriego, pero por muy bien que me caigas, no seré otra de tu lista de conquistas…-

-De qué hablas?-

-Sé de tu reputación Roy, he escuchado muchos rumores…-

-Ja! Y tu les haces caso? Además si te besé es obvio que lo hice por que me gustas, o no?-

-Lo mismo le dices a las demás?, no me hagas reír…-

-Estás actuando muy extraño…bueno, yo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar…-

-Espero…- dice y se va caminando- en qué estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a sus disculpas, jamás debí haberme enredado con él…- murmulla mientras camina-

-Vaya que eres extraña- murmulla Mustang caminando en dirección contraria-

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

Tal vez no había sido un buen día, y maldita la hora en que le hablaron de Roy Mustang en la universidad, podía ser el hombre más inteligente y calculador de todos, pero también era el más atractivo y codiciado de todos, ella detestaba la idea de que un mujeriego se enredara con ella, después de todo ese hombre había dejado muchos corazones rotos en el camino, y ella sin duda, sería otro.

Ella se encontraba en clases y algunos asientos atrás de ella se encontraba Mustang, el profesor hablaba adelante y decidió probar el intelecto de la alumna de intercambio.

-Señorita Hawkeye…-

-Si?- responde un poco sobresaltada a su profesor, la había sacado de sus pensamientos-

-Usted es detective verdad?-

-Lo soy…-

-Y veo que maneja algunos temas, y salió con excelentes calificaciones de su anterior universidad…y no sólo eso, sino que también tuvo examen de titulación con nota perfecta…-

-A dónde…- su profesor la interrumpe-

-Quiero llegar?, bueno, sólo pregunto por que le haré una pregunta avanzada a usted- todos los presentes miran con atención la escena-

-Adelante-

-Bien, si usted estuviera en un caso muy importante y difícil, en el cual, no sabe el nombre de los sospechosos en primera instancia, pero los averigua, pero no sabe mucho sobre sus coartadas, durante sus testimonios, ahora va mi pregunta…¿Cómo actuaría al momento de interrogarlos?-

-Simplemente, basándome en el testimonio de todos, haría preguntas hipotéticas, de alguna que otra forma, siempre funcionan, se lo aseguro…- responde tranquilamente recordando cierta pregunta que le hizo a su arrogante tío, dando en el clavo perfectamente-

-Muy bien, muy estratégico, por su forma de decirlo, creo que ya lo ha intentado…-

-Y ha resultado muy bien, señor…-dice Riza un poco indiferente al tema de conversación, pues aún estaba un poco distraída-

-Me ha sorprendido…- se voltea y mira a Roy- Señor Mustang, y usted que haría?-

- Trataría de investigar más y no precipitarme tanto, pero, tendría cuidado con la situación en la que me encuentro…-

-Ya veo…-

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Riza caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa de Winry, con los ya listos resultados de los análisis dactilares de los sospechosos, aunque aún le faltaba uno, pero estaba casi segura ya, de descartarla. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en ese momento un hombre con el rostro cubierto se acerca a ella con la intensión de quitarle su bolso, ella se defiende, pero el hombre trata de golpearla.

-Déjame, estúpido!-

-Entrégame tu bolso, si no quieres salir herida…-

-Eso nunca…-

- Ya verás!- el hombre saca un cuchillo y se aproxima a Riza con malas intenciones-

Y…

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Continuará xD!

Cómo ven ese beso, sirvió para una pelea xD!! Y para que se desarrollaran algunos acontecimientos que vendrán más adelante, y por otro lado…Quien es ese tipo?? Le quiere robar su bolso, un asaltante o alguien interesado en los resultados o.oU , jajaja, siempre termino dando algunas pistas xD

Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a mis queridas. "._Mika.Alchemist. y a Leiram-chan",_de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios n.n Y claro, también agradecer a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, si es que leen otras personas xD! Pero igual, gracias!!!! n.n y continúen leyendo sip? Y dejen reviews xD!

Que ten super bien! Saludos y abrazos.

Chau!!!


	8. y sigue la investigación xD!

_Hola de nuevo a mis lectoras xD! Traje una rápida actualización, pues he tenido __bastante tiempo libre, y que creen, ya estoy mucho mejor, no sigo tan enferma xD! Y si puedo crear cosas interesantes…De antemano quisiera agradecer a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi fic, y continuar leyéndolo, para todos ellos, muchas gracias!!! los quiero mucho n.n_

_Ya mejor continuo con el fic…!! xD!_

**Capítulo VIII: "Y sigue la investigación" **(ando poco creativa con los títulos xD!)

Riza se encontraba acorralada, de seguro y ese hombre trataría de matarla y todo por el estúpido bolso, pero no se lo iba a entregar, en eso si era bastante terca que digamos, pero está bien no?

**-**Ya verás!- el hombre saca un cuchillo y se aproxima a Riza con malas intenciones-

- Espera!- trata de frenar al hombre-

-Qué quieres!?, me vas a entregar el bolso??-

-Sí…pero antes…dime por que lo quieres…-

-Ah?- el tipo la mira con confusión, aunque claro, no se le nota pues trae el rostro cubierto- pues por tu dinero…por qué más? No seas estúpida!

-Estúpida??- al parecer esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo fuertemente al bandido dejándolo de patitas en el suelo- a quién le dices estúpida!!

-Me las pagarás!- el hombre se levanta y toma el cuchillo- sólo dame esos resultados!!-

-Ah? Sólo querías eso?, creí haber escuchado que querías mi dinero…-

-Eh…sólo dame esos sobres… no lo has visto verdad?-

-Oh, no! No los he visto, pero no me queda otra que dártelos…-los saca de su bolso y se los entrega- aquí tienes, pero no me hagas daño por favor-. Dice con cierto sarcasmo en su voz-

-Bien, así me gusta preciosa, entonces nos vemos…- se va corriendo-

-Qué tipo más…estúpido…- se ríe- es ridículo que no viera los documentos…-Continúa de regreso a casa-

Mientras en otro sitio…

-Tienes los resultados?-

-Sí señor, aquí los tengo- le entrega ambos sobres al desconocido-

-Bien…aquí tienes tu paga- le entrega un pequeño sobre-

-Esto? Es muy poco, y para el golpe que me propició en mi hermoso rostro esa mujer, que no ve? Si hasta me dejo hinchado-

-Ya cállate idiota y vete!- grita el desconocido haciendo que el hombre huya-

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Ya llegando a casa, un poco más tarde de lo que era normal, iba llegando Riza y pensando en cómo demonios se defendió sola, bueno, después de todo el hombre resultó ser un verdadero estúpido, cómo creer aquella mentira que ella le había dicho, debiera estar loco, o tal vez uno común y corriente que podría haber sido contratado para quitarle los resultados…

-Ya llegué!, abuelo! Win!-entra a la casa-

-Riza! Que bueno que estés de regreso, te tardaste más de lo común…- dice Winry-

-Sí, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes…-

-Qué ocurrió hija? Te veo algo pálida…-pregunta el abuelo-

-Es que…-se sienta en el sillón- luego de mis clases, me dirigí al laboratorio, dónde trabaja un amigo de Maes, a recoger los resultados de los análisis que mandé a hacer…pero…-

-Pero??- pregunta Win quien escuchaba con atención-

-Un hombre trató de quitarme el bolso cuando venía de regreso-

-Pero lo traes contigo, que hiciste?-

-Bueno yo…le dije que se esperara y le pregunte que para qué lo quería, y me dijo que por el dinero…pero…me dijo "estúpida" y eso me hizo enfurecer más de la cuenta..y…lo golpeé…-el abuelo y Win la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza y sonreían- luego, me dijo que quería los resultados que fui a buscar…y pues para que no me hiciera nada se los entregué…y se fue…-

-Vaya…pero para qué querría los documentos?-

-Pues para que no viera los resultados…pro resultó ser un idiota…-se ríe- le entregué una copia…sabía que ocurriría eso…-

-Eres muy precavida prima…-se ríe con ella-

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en otra casa, más bien, departamento, se encontraba nuestro otro detective, Roy Mustang, sentado en el sillón y tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos, todos saben supongo en quien pensaba. Hasta que Su querido mejor amigo lo despierta del mundo en donde vagaba.

-Roy!- grita Maes logrando que el joven pelinegro se sobresalte-

-Qué te pasa! Me asustaste…-

-En que pensabas? O debería decir en quién??-

-Mejor cállate…-Dice mirando hacia otro lado y con cierto fastidio-

-Qué ocurre? Tan rápido y te patearon?? Yo creí que tu eras el que pateaba…ja- se ríe burlándose de su amigo-

-Jamás hubo nada entre nosotros…por que deberían haberme pateado??-

-Te rechazaron entonces…-

-Ya cállate…-

-Parece que di en el clavo o me equivoco? Qué le hiciste?

-Nada…bueno, si…es que…la besé… y al aparecer se enojó conmigo y para más no poder, le hablaron de mi estupenda reputación en la universidad… genial, ahora cree que soy un promiscuo…-

-Que lío amigo…y que tanto te preocupa? Acaso te gusta?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara-

-Bueno, claro que no!- dice cruzándose de brazos igual que un niño cuando se enfada por decirle la verdad-

-Bah! Entonces…te doy un consejo?, trata de reconciliarte con ella y darle unas buenas disculpas…verás que ella es la esposa que tanto desee para ti amigo!!-ríe-

-Ya déjame en paz!- se levanta de su asiento medio sonrojado y se va a encerrar a su cuarto-

-Que tierno, el gran detective Mustang…enamorado al fin!-

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

-Win…

-Qué ocurre Riza?-

-Bueno…me vas a disculpar, pero…tu eres la tercera sospechosa del homicidio de la tía Pinako…y por protocolo, debo interrogarte, supongo que recuerdas las cosas con mayor claridez…-

-Así es…-

-Oh! Iré a ver la cena…-dice el abuelo para dejarlas a solas-

-Bien…qué hiciste esa mañana?-

-Hice lo de siempre, los quehaceres de la casa y estudié un poco…-

-Por la tarde?

-Por la tarde seguía aquí en casa… y tía Maria me vino a visitar, me trajo un trozo de pastel…-

-Cómo te enteraste de que yo vendría a Central?-

-Tía Maria me contó esa tarde y como me enteré también de que llegarías ese día…pues, decidí ir a visitar a tía Pinako para esperarte junto a ella…-

-Ya veo, y al llegar, llamaste y no salía nadie, te acercaste a la puerta y estaba abierta?-

-Así es…eso ya te lo había dicho…-

-Qué hiciste cundo encontraste el cadáver…-

-Bueno…lloré…y me sorprendí tanto, pero de inmediato llamé a la policía…-

-No tocaste nada?-

-No, que me acuerde no…-

-Segura, en ningún momento tomaste las llaves de la casa?-

-No…lo único que hice fue…-dice recordando- recuerdo que me arrodillé junto a tía Pinako…y luego de llamar a la policía salí de la casa y me quedé afuera esperándola…-

-"_ahí están las huellas y las manchas de sangre de la manilla de la puerta"-_piensa Riza- Ya veo…gracias Win…los policías ya tomaron tus huellas y efectivamente comprobé, que…tu dejaste manchas de sangre en la manilla de la puerta y se encontraron tus huellas digitales también…me ayudaste mucho, gracias-

-Está bien…-Suspira aliviada- pero aún…no sabes nada del asesino?-

-No, pero ya sé quien podría ser…aunque aún tengo muchas dudas…-

-Entiendo…espero y todo resulte bien…-

-Espero…ya me dio hambre, abuelo como va la cena??-

-Ya está lista! Pueden pasar a sentarse- grita el hombre desde la cocina-

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

El abuelo ya se había ido a descansar y Win y Riza hablaban sentadas en el sillón y mientras conversaban, Win notó algo extraño en su prima

-Riza?, te ocurre algo? Hace rato ya que te veo muy extraña…-

-Bueno…es que, pelee con Roy…-

-Qué?? Pero por qué…-

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, sobre un asunto que pasó entre ambos días atrás…el me besó y pues…me enfadé con él…-

-Y porqué no hablas con él? -

-Porque no quiero…sabías de la reputación de Roy con las mujeres?-

-Algo…pero no es tan grave o si? No crees que realmente pueda estar enamorado de ti?-

-No lo sé…el dijo que yo le gustaba…pero, le puedo creer?-

-Claro que puedes! Acaso el no te gusta también…??-

-Quizás…un poco…-dice indiferente-

-No seas terca y háblale…ya me voy a dormir, que descanses…- Así sin nada más que decir Winry se va dejándola sola y pensativa-

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

Bueno…Riza está confundida y al parecer a Roy le cuesta aceptar la verdad, pero que se le va a hacer? Por otro lado, cada vez más cerca del asesino xD! Pero todavía falta algo de acción xD!! Ya, las dejo intrigadas…bien, prosigo con mis comentarios a mis queridas lectoras n.n

Mis agradecimientos a: "_Leiram-chan: te prometo que en el próximo chap habrá más Edwin xD! Y trataré de hacer sufrir a Roy, cosa que me cuesta mucho xD! Jajaja, gracias por leer"; "__LuCeRo: muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, pues me levantas mucho el ánimo, y pues traje rápido la actualización para ti n.n y por mi que Frank se muera y se vaya al infierno, jajaja (risa ultramalvada), gracias por leer"._

Y por supuesto agradecer a todas las que leen y no me dejan comentarios, a todos muchas gracias!!! n.n

Que ten muy bien y nos leemos la próxima, que creo que será la próxima semana, pues con esto del año nuevo tendré que viajar, xD! Pero pronto vendrá el próximo chap, lo prometo n.n

Saludos!!!


	9. aclaremos algunas cosas

_Hola! Traje otro capítulo de este fic, espero y lo disfruten__…_

**Capítulo IX: "Aclaremos algunas cosas"**

Pocos días después de terminar con sus interrogatorios, Riza caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, sin un mapa, con un aspecto un poco preocupado y muy serio.

_-"Quizás debería hacerle caso a Win__... ¿hablar con él estaría bien?- _pensaba Riza, distraída sin ver por donde caminaba, y sin notarlo, hasta que lo hace, choca- lo siento…no vi por donde caminaba…¿Ed?

-Hola Riza, debes fijarte por donde caminas, que no todos son comprensivos…-

-Lo sé…¿Qué haces por aquí? Hoy no tienes clases…o ¿si?-

-No, es que hago clases de Química, como ya estudié eso, no es malo ayudar con mis conocimientos…- le sonríe-

-Es verdad…eres muy buena persona Ed, creo que mi prima hizo una buena elección…- le cierra un ojo, él se sonroja-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta muy sonrojado-

-Pues, ¿qué no son novios?-

-Esto…no…-

-Buu…yo creía que sí…que acaso a ti no te gusta…¿ella?-

-Bueno, yo…- nervioso- y… ¿qué hay de ti? –

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, no sabía que responder, lo único que hizo fue mirar el suelo y evitar la mirada de Ed, y responderle de alguna forma ¿indiferente?

-Nada…- le sonríe, Ed nota algo extraño en ella, pero no le pregunta-

-Ah…y cuéntame…-

-Quieres… ¿saber de Win?-

-Si quieres contarme…-

-La viste ayer…-se ríe- está muy bien, ¿por qué no la vas a ver?

-Podría pensarlo…está bien- responde de inmediato- al término de las clases…

-De acuerdo…-

En eso cierto personaje viene caminando, por el pasillo, y una chica se acerca a hablarle, Riza lo nota pero sólo lo ignora, claro, hasta que la chica abraza a Roy. Se nota cierto disgusto en su mirada y se gira para otro lado.

-_"idiota…-me gustas-, si cómo no…hombre…"- _piensa Riza y luego le dice a Ed- nos vemos en 3 horas…en la salida…- se va caminando-

-Bue…bueno…- mira a Mustang con reproche al pasar por su lado y Roy nota que Ed murmulla un _"estúpido"_ mientras pasaba por ahí-

-Ahora que hice…-murmura- ¿puedo? ¿moverme?-aleja a la chica de el- no vuelvas a hacer eso…- se va tras Riza dejando desconcertada a la chica que lo abrazó-

Roy caminaba de una forma muy apresurada tras de Riza, cuando por fin la logra alcanzar, la toma por el brazo y la gira, esta sólo evita mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?…- pregunta Riza sin disimular su disgusto y quitando su brazo de las manos de Roy –

-¿Me puedes decir que te ocurre?, desde que peleamos aquel día, ni siquiera me haz saludado…-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Escúchame…lo que te dije era cierto, tu me…-le toma la barbilla para que la mire a la cara- …gustas…¿qué no entiendes de esa palabra?-

-Te entiendo- quita la mano de Roy de su cara- pero, ¿podrías dejarme en paz? Tu eres el que no me gusta, ¿entiendes eso?- y sin más que decir sigue con su camino dejando a Roy impresionado y muy triste- "_creo que me excedí un poco…¿un poco? Creo que acabe con todas sus ilusiones…no debí haber mentido de esa manera…"- _pensó Riza tristemente-

-No sirves para mentir…Elizabeth…- el pelinegro sonríe-

---------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya pasada las tres horas, Riza y Ed se reunieron donde lo habían acordado, y fueron rumbo a la casa de Winry, fue un camino un poco largo, pues Riza no habló en todo este. Ed opto por no preguntar nada, pues ya sabía la respuesta, pero claro, no sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellas tres horas. Llegaron a la casa de Win, esta las recibió y sorprendió mucho con la visita de su "amigo".

-Hola Riza, Ed que sorpresa- sonríe levemente sonrojada-

-Hola Win, estoy muy cansada, creo que dormiré un rato…- Riza pasa por el lado de su prima y sube las escaleras directamente a su habitación y cierra la puerta-

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunta a Ed-

-Mustang…tiene que ver en esto… ¿me invitas a pasar?-

-Claro, pasa, toma asiento, voy por algo de beber y luego me cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sip…-

Luego de que Win volvió con los refrescos, Ed le contó su versión de los hechos, aquello de la chica y Roy en el pasillo y el disgusto de Riza al verlo y tratar de disimularlo. Mientras que Riza en la habitación…

-Roy Mustang eres un idiota…te detesto…-murmurando estas palabras, se queda profundamente dormida-

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Días después por la noche, Riza analizaba todas las pruebas que tenía a mano, y los testimonios de los sospechosos.

-Así que la herencia…no debería… ¿haber dejado un testamento? Dónde…- murmura Riza hablando consigo mismo- esto es…-toma la bolsa con el pañuelo que le dio Maes aquel día- este…de seguro es de Archer, no hay duda…tengo que resolver esto…- se levanta de donde estaba sentada y guarda las pruebas en un lugar seguro y sale de la casa.

Rumbo a casa de Pinako, cerca de las doce de la noche, utiliza las llaves de la casa y entra, al abrir la puerta siente una corriente de aire muy fría, provocándole algo de temor, pero no se queda ahí y decide a entrar, con guantes en sus manos, prende las luces y entra en la escena del crimen, todo seguía igual, pero ella sabía que debía encontrar el famoso testamento. Se sentía observada, sin hacer caso a sus pensamientos, se dirige al dormitorio de su tía y busca entre sus cosas, no encuentra nada, así que se dirige a las otras habitaciones, busca hasta detrás de los cuadros y nada.

-¿Dónde…habrá dejado ese papel? O lo que sea…- dice Riza un poco pensativa- que haría si fuese ella…-comienza a hablar sola- si tuviera un esposo ambicioso y despiadado, ¿dónde habría ocultado el testamento? En un lugar donde el no lo encontraría jamás…eso es obvio, pero dónde…- busca en un mueble y saca un álbum de fotografías y las comienza a ver, encuentra fotos del matrimonio de su tía- vaya…¿y esto?- mueve una foto y cae una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes- ¿será esto…?- la abre y comienza a leer, una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus labios, cierra el álbum, lo guarda y sale de la habitación, hasta que lo finalmente sale de la casa, dejando todo bien cerrado, emprende rumbo a la casa de Win nuevamente-

Caminaba a paso lento, un poco aliviada por haber encontrado ese documento tan valioso, pues estaba segura que cierto personaje lo iría a buscar, si es que ya no lo había hecho, después de todo si lo hacía, al momento de que se buscara el dicho papel, no se hallaría y darían el dinero al más cercano de la víctima.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Oye Ed, ¿viste salir a Riza?- pregunta Win-

-No, ¿que no está?-

-No, si estuviera no te preguntaría- dice con sarcasmo-

-Quizás tenía que hacer algo importante…-

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé…Vaya, no me fijé en la hora, es tardísimo, debo irme…-

-No…-

-¿Qué? –

-Quédate conmigo…por lo menos hasta que Riza llegue…además vives cerca y te vas caminando…-

-Win…-mira sin saber que responderle, pero aun así lo hace- está bien- sonríe y la rubia lo abraza , este pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo con Winry sobre él-

-Gracias Ed…por acompañarme…-

-Disculpa Win…¿podrías levantarte?

-No quiero…-

-¿No?- pregunta el ojimiel mirándola a los ojos-

-Ya di…- el rubio la calla besando sus labios, cuanto tiempo ella había deseado que ocurriera eso, pues más el ojimiel se había aguantado, para ¿no hacerla sentir mal?, claro-

-¿Ahora si te levantas?- la rubia se levanta muy sonrojada de encima de él-

-Ed…-el también se levanta-

-Enseguida te explico- la rubia lo abraza- Win…eso fue porque yo…te…-la rubia le pone el dedo índice en los labios indicándole que se calle-

-Lo sé…-Esta vez ella besa al rubio dulcemente logrando que este se olvide del tiempo y el espacio (que mágico)-

En eso abren la puerta…

----------------------------0-------------------------------------------

_Continuará!! n.n_

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno aquí subí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que me gustaría mucho poder escribir mejor, pues considero que no tengo ningún talento para escribir, sólo lo hago por que me gusta y creo que eso es lo que vale. No sé cuanto vaya a durar esta Historia, creo que tiene para cinco chapters más, no sé si más o menos (tal ve menos)._

_Ahora prosigo con mis agradecimientos detallados xD!_

_-Leiram: Tal como prometí, Roy está sufriendo, se nota verdad? xD! Y pues, puse más Edwin xD! Como querías tup n.n ah! Y gracias por el consejo de lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, que de verdad si que sirven, pero no lo había hecho antes pues soy una floja xD!. Gracias por leer n.n te cuidas mucho._

_-.Mika.Alchemist.: Gracias por seguir apoyándome pequeña, lo valoro mucho, espero y continúes con tu fic que quiero seguir leyéndolo xD!. Gracias por comentar. Te cuidas._

_Y por supuesto agradecer a todos lo que leen y no dejan comentarios, a todos gracias!(dejen reviews xD)_

_Y esu, si olvido algo se los haré saber xD! Que estén más que bien y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

_Chau!!!_


	10. te arrepientes tan pronto? xD!

_Hola! Antes que todo, debo agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y me dan apoyo, para que pueda seguir con esto y no tirar la toalla a medio camino xD! A todos ellos muchas gracias n.n _

_Y ahora comienza este nuevo e interesante capítulo de este fic xD! _

**Capítulo X: "¿Te arrepientes tan pronto?"**

Ese beso, significó mucho, sin dudas sería el recuerdo más hermoso que Winry tendría, su primer beso y lo más importante, el primer beso de su único amor, aquel joven que le había cautivado desde primera instancia, aquel rubio ojimiel y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y tierna, si había sido de su querido Edward.

La puerta se abre y pues el panorama que Riza se llevó al abrirla fue un poco interesante y raro, que no le había dicho cierto rubio ¿que no había nada entre ellos?, si claro. Los mira disimulando su risa.

-Wow, que sorpresa…-dice haciéndose la sorprendida- ¿así que ustedes son novios?, que maravilla…- con tono digamos, chistoso-

-Ri…Riza…- habla Winry un poco sonrojada, ¿un poco?-

-¿Y tú Edward? ¿Que no me habías dicho otra cosa?- mira burlonamente al rubio cara de tomate-

-Eso fue…en la mañana, ahora es distinto, ¿verdad Win?-

-Así es…¿lo es?- dice Win provocando que Riza se ría de una forma muy tierna e infantil-

-Sí Win… lo es…-dice Ed con los ojos cerrados, por no haber esperado esa respuesta de su "nueva" novia-

-De acuerdo, me alegro mucho por ustedes…pero…-dice a pasos de la escalera- ya me voy a dormir…

-¡Riza!- grita Win exaltada-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Dónde… ¿dónde estabas? Me preocupé…-

- Eso es un….secreto…por ahora- sube las escaleras dejando a Win sorprendida-

¿Qué clases de palabras eran esas?- pensaba su prima- estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, y estaba haciendo todo sola, las cosas parecían marchar mejor cuando estaba acompañada por Mustang, pero claro, la terca se había peleado con él, y todo por hacerse creer a ella misma que ese hombre no era para ella.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

De esa manera transcurrieron dos días, el tiempo si que pasaba lento y calmado para cierta detective "terca" (xD). Se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro en una banca en la universidad, muy concentradamente. Alguien muy especial se le acerca…

-Hola... ¿está bueno ese libro? – Pregunta un pelinegro de lentes-

-Maes…hola, sí está muy interesante el libro…-sonríe-

-Me alegro, mi Gracia te envía muchos saludos, y dice que la vayas a visitar…-

-Es cierto, la iré a ver pronto, no te preocupes…-dice recordando lo del pastel-

-Cambiando de tema…Roy ha estado muy extraño, ¿No sabes que le ocurre?-

-¿Debería saberlo?-Pregunta fríamente-

-No, pero creí que tu sabrías…-La ve bajar la cabeza y mirar el suelo-

-Bueno…-

Riza comienza a explicarle todo lo sucedido entre Roy y ella los últimos días, desde el beso, hasta ambas peleas que tuvieron, la del cementerio y la que tuvieron en los pasillos de la universidad, se declaró como culpable de ambas peleas, Maes tan sólo se dedicó a sonreírle.

-Pero…aún así…no sé que hacer…Ay Maes si te estoy contando esto, es porque confío en ti…-

-Lo sé, y no le contaré a nadie, te daré un consejo…ve a ver a Gracia, le cuentas tu problema y ella te aconsejará por mí- sonríe-

-Está bien, gracias Maes…pues voy de inmediato, si no te importa…-

Nuestra joven detective, se dirige a casa de Gracia, con la excusa de que le enseñase a cocinar cierto pastel que se vio en el capítulo VI. Sí, el pastel de fresitas con crema. Cuando llevaban a cabo la preparación de este, Riza le cuenta su problema a Gracia.

-Ya veo…con que cometiste un error muy grande…-

-Sí…pero…-

-Lo sé, ¿hablas de su fama de mujeriego?- Riza asiente- mira, no deberías prestarle atención a eso, acaso… ¿no crees que el podría cambiar por ti?-

-Bueno…yo, no lo sé, creo que si…-responde con desánimos-

- Pues entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?- Dice animándola- debes ir y hablarle claramente…-

-Lo intentaré…-suspira- Pero tal vez, es tarde ya…-

-Nunca es tarde señorita- sonríe- el pastel ya está listo…hay que dejar que se enfríe…-

-Creo que entendí el mensaje, nos veremos, muchas gracias por todo Gracia…-se despide y sale de la casa-

Comienza a caminar, supuestamente para encontrar a Roy, pero, ¿dónde estará?, ¿en la universidad?, no, aunque tal vez sí. Decide ir a ella. Al llegar busca en las aulas donde regularmente tienen clases, pero no lo encuentra.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Mientras que en otro lado, no muy recurrente que digamos, se encontraba nuestro perdido detective, en la biblioteca.

-"_Y yo que creí que podría encontrar a Riza aquí…me pregunto si sería muy cruel que la hiciera sentir celos…tal vez hasta ya está arrepentida de lo que me dijo…aunque…tal vez tenía razón, debió haberme dicho la verdad, ella no siente nada por mí…"- _pensaba Roy, luego sale del lugar y se dirige a la universidad, con muchos desánimos-

Media hora después, ambos se encontraban tan cerca que ni cuenta se dieron, pasaron uno por el lado del otro, pero como ambos andaban "en las nubes" no se percataron de la presencia del otro. Pasaron 30 minutos más y Riza lo haya, se queda observándolo, y comienza a sentir algo de arrepentimiento por lo que le había dicho y espero a ver que hacía, pues una chica se le acercó a hablarle a él.

-Hola Roy…-le dice la chica-

-Hola Lucy, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-En realidad, ya me iba…-

-Pues y que esperas…-murmulla Roy, Riza se percata de ello y se ríe un poco- ah, ya veo…-

-Y…como te vi., decidí hablarte y pasar un rato contigo…-

-Oh, que lástima, pero…-En ese momento al mirar hacia su alrededor ve a Riza que lo observaba atentamente y sonríe- ya me iba, pues me están esperando…- camina y deja a la chica sola, y llega hasta Riza- Hola, ¿te molesta que te salude?

-No, para nada…- sin saber que decir, le sonríe un poco-

-Veo que estás de mejor humor que la vez anterior, y ¿sabes? He tomado una decisión…-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Pues, si tú no sientes nada por mí, te demostraré que…puedo camb…- Riza lo calla y esta vez ella es quien le roba un beso a él, a la vez dejándolo muy sorprendido por la acción-

La rubia se le cuelga al cuello, poco a poco, notó como el detective iba cediendo a aquel demostración de cariño, él la toma por la cintura atrayéndola más a él, para demostrarle cuanto necesitaba ese amor que sólo ella sabía brindarle, se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire, y Riza se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos, esperando alguna pregunta del moreno, pero la que obtuvo fue otro beso, esta vez proveniente del pelinegro, ella sólo sonrío y lo abrazó, pero quiso separarse de él, pues debía explicarle varias cosas, aparte de pedirle disculpas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no querías una respuesta?-

-Sí…pero antes…bueno, primero que todo, nos están mirando todos los que pasan por aquí, y segundo, debo…pedirte unas disculpas…te he tratado muy mal y eso que te dije la última vez era…-

-¿Mentira?

-¿Ah?

-Ya lo sabía, Elizabeth, Riza…pequeña, tu no sabes mentir…-sonríe de esa forma en la que todas nos volvemos locas, y le pega con su dedo índice en la nariz-

-Ya veo… ¿sabes Roy? Eres un buen detective…-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Pues, ¿que no se me notó la mentira?-

-Muy graciosa…- la mira apunto de reírse, pero no se aguanta la risa- eres muy…-

-¿Muy qué?-

-Muy linda- Sonríe nuevamente, logrando que ella se sonroje-

-Roy…necesito de tu compañía…ya sé quien es…el asesino…-

-¿Qué? Y quien es…-

-Te lo diré pronto, siento como si las paredes oyeran…-

-Entiendo, vamos a otro lugar…-se la lleva de la mano-

Caminan por la calle en dirección a la casa de Gracia. Riza le explica a su compañero lo ocurrido aquel día en que ella fue a buscar los exámenes que hizo de sus sospechosos, le contó variadas hipótesis sobre lo que había pasado, y también cuando el extraño le quitó los exámenes, las copias y también le comentó de quien era el asesino y todas las pruebas que tenía.

-Que interesante…me superaste…-

-No, ambos somos igual de inteligentes…-

-Pero, no creo que seamos igual de hábiles, lo digo porque…tu eres claramente más despierta que yo…-

-¿Más observadora dirás?-

-Eso…y ¿cómo ha estado tu prima?, ¿y el enano?-

-Ed no es un enano…Roy…-

-Lo sé, es sólo que…es muy gracioso molestarlo…-

-Bien…-suspira y sonríe- Win está muy muy bien…

-No me digas…¿a qué va el "muy muy bien"?

-Ja, ¿que no te lo imaginas?-

-Creo que sí, pues, me alegro por ambos…y por nosotros…- la mira y ella se sonroja-

-Ya llegamos…-llama a la puerta-

Gracia los recibe con mucha atención y se dirigen a la cocina, donde Riza ve el pastel, y se lo muestra a Roy, luego deciden probarlo. Así se pasa esa tarde.

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

_Bueno, Continuará n.n_

_Por fin y Riza y Roy se reconciliaron y creo que ahora viene la acción xD! Por fin y pronto se descubrirá al asesino, mmm…creo que a esta altura ya todos saben quien es xD! Pero falta que ocurran otras cosas…ya no les adelanto más xD! Y procedo a mis agradecimientos n.n_

_Primero Agradecer a "Leiram": sipes, puse más Edwin xD! Y Roy sufrió pero no por mucho tiempo, es que me cuesta tanto hacerlo sufrir, pero lo hará más adelante, de nuevo xD! Ya verás, jajaja, gracias por leer amiga n.n ; " .Mika.Alchemist.": gracias por continuar leyendo pequeña, por cierto, ¿no te molesta que te llame " pequeña"?(no es por tu estatura xD! Ni sé cuanto mides) es de cariño xD!, jajaja, eso no va al tema, pero, gracias por comentar n.n ; y Finalmente a__ "__LuCeRo"__ : claro que me excedí en lo que le ocurrió a Roy, pero todo ya está bien, ¿lo ves?, y todo estará mejor cuando el caso del asesino se resuelva, gracias por seguir leyendo, realmente te lo agradezco n.n_

_Y claro, agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, a todos ellos muchas gracias!!! n.n (si no quieren dejar reviews no importa xD! Jejeje…)_

_Bueno cuidense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Chau!!!_


	11. ¿dudas?

_Hola de nuevo xD! Volví y pues por si no se nota traigo otro episodio de este fic xD! Les cuento que el capitulo de esta vez es interesante xD! Bueno, eso creo xD! Mejor no molesto más y lean por favor n.n_

**Capítulo XI: "¿Dudas?"**

Las cosas reinaban bien en Central, por lo menos para Riza y compañía, y sabía el nombre del asesino y sólo era de juntar un poco de valor además de crear un buen plan para hacer pagar al culpable de tal macabro hecho.

Se encontraba en la universidad, en clases y sentada al lado de su querido compañero detective Roy Mustang, extrañada de ella misma notaba como lentamente se le desviaba la mirada hacia su compañero de asiento, y más de una vez cruzaba miradas con él. Definitivamente sería la última vez que se sentaría junto a él, demasiada distracción. Ya al término de las clases ambos se encontraban en la cafetería conversando, aunque Riza se veía un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?, ¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunta Roy, al notar que ella estaba un poco rara, más de lo normal-

-Estoy…no sé, asustada…siento un ligero temor…-

-¿Por lo del caso?-

-Puede ser…es que siento cómo si algo fuera a suceder…-

-No me asustes…-

En ese momento llega el joven Alphonse junto a su hermano Edward, un poco agitados, pues al parecer habían estado corriendo y Ed le pregunta a Riza.

-Riza…¿Has visto a Win?-

-¿A Win?, pues no…-

-¿Y tú…Mustang?

-No, no la he visto enano, ¿pero porqué tan preocupado? Si ya aparecerá…-

-Lo mismo pensamos hace 2 horas…-intervino Al- pero no ha llegado ese momento…-

-¿2 horas?- pregunta Riza- ¿la intentaron ubicar a su teléfono celular?

-30 veces…-dice Ed- y sin exagerar…-

-No juegues Ed…-Responde Riza con gran preocupación en su rostro-

-No juego Riza…- El ambiente ya se estaba poniendo tenso-

-Ahora que recuerdo- agrega Al- Win me dijo que cuando venía para acá…se sentía observada, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo…-

Ya era suficiente, eso ya era demasiado preocupante. Todos decidieron emprender la búsqueda, se separaron en 2 parejas, Riza con ¿Quién creen? Si, con Roy y Ed y Al. Luego de buscar un buen rato sin éxito, Riza le dice a Roy que ellos se separen.

-¿Estás segura?...-pregunta el detective pelinegro-

-Si…estoy segura de que hay algo más detrás de…-Roy la interrumpe besándola-

-Cuídate mucho…es lo único que me importa…-

-Lo haré…- se va caminando en otra dirección-

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Riza continúa con su búsqueda, pero sin éxito tampoco, presentía algo, estaba segura que algo iba a ocurrir, todo esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

-¡Riza!- ella escucha una voz familiar y se voltea-

-¡¡Winry!! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Bueno…yo…-La mira de una forma muy extraña-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta la detective sin entender nada-

-…-La sigue mirando y una lágrima cae por su mejilla-

En ese momento al notar que Win lloraba, se voltea a ver atrás de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un extraño la tomó por la espalda y la hace dormir con un paño con cloroformo(N/A: ¿saben que es eso verdad?, es un líquido con el que te quedas dormido, es muy fuerte xD). Riza cae desmayada en los brazos del extraño.

-Bien hecho muchacha, verás que gracias a tu acción no morirá nadie…-dice el extraño, mientras Winry lloraba- bien, es hora de volver…-Win asiente y vas tras de él-

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en otro lugar, Mustang, y los hermanos Elric, esperaban en un parque, ya preocupados, pues aparte de Win, ahora Riza no volvía.

-Esto ya me está superando…-murmulla Ed-

-"_Cualquier cosa te supera…"-_piensa Roy y le toma el peso a la situación- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Riza…?-

-¿Por qué no la llamas a su teléfono?- pregunta Al-

-Buena idea…-hace lo dicho por Alphonse- no hay caso, no contesta…- suspira-

En ese momento aparece Maes y Gracia, quienes también habían estado ayudando en la búsqueda, pero al parecer, tampoco tuvieron éxito.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta Maes, Roy sólo niega con la cabeza- ya veo, ¿y Riza?

-No está…no aparece tampoco…-

-Ahora ella desapareció también…-dice Ed, tomándose la cabeza con las manos en señal de estar colapsado con los problemas-

-----------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, notó un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de una cortina, estaba acostada en las piernas de alguien, abre los ojos y nota que sin duda, esa no era su habitación.

-Win…-murmulla Riza, y tose. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de ella- Dónde…-

-No lo sé…me taparon la vista todo el trayecto…-

Riza siente una lágrima que cayó en su cara y se levanta con dificultad. Estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas, al igual que Winry.

-Lo lamento…-dice Winry- Si no te hubiese distraído ese hombre jamás te hubiera atrapado, es que me dijo que si no lo hacía los mataría a todos…-

-¿Los?- pregunta extrañada-

-Allá atrás…-

Riza mira hacia atrás, y nota que habían dos personas más, eran Maria Ross y Frank Archer, pero… ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos ahí?

-Tia Maria, tio Frank…pero…-

-¿Qué sucede señorita Hawkeye? ¿está confundida?...-dice el extraño que entra en la pequeña habitación-

-¿Quién eres…?-

-Si te digiera, no tendría caso…¿tienes dudas? Porque los que están aquí son los sospechosos del homicidio de tu tía Pinako…-

-¿Qué? ¿qué sacas con tenerlos aquí?-

-Dime…¿Qué ocurriría si te digo que te equivocaste?¿que yo soy el asesino?-

De qué demonios estaba hablando ese sujeto, ¿qué el es el asesino?, eso es imposible…estaba cien por ciento segura que el culpable era otra persona…si no era esa persona, entonces quién y ¿por qué?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dudas?

-Yo…-mira el suelo con una expresión indescifrable-

-Si piensas, que acaso…-.

-¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido…?

-Así es…¿crees que lo soy?, ¿sólo porque aparecí así de la nada y te dije que soy el asesino, pues tu hubieses culpado a un inocente y yo hubiese quedado libre?

-Eso…¿acaso no se te hace ilógico?

-¡¡Ja,ja,ja!! Lo único que quería hacerte saber es que…eres una pésima detective, podría perdonársete que hubieses encontrado al sospechoso y no hallado al asesino, pero no haber hallado al sospechoso y al verdadero asesino no tiene perdón…fallaste…-

"Fallaste" esa palabra rondaba en su mente una y otra vez, estaba conmocionada, ¿de verdad había fallado?, ¿Se había equivocado?, su mente era un verdadero caos.

-Pero no te sientas mal…disfruta de tus últimos momentos de vida…eso va para los demás también, pero, esperaré a que tus tíos despierten y ustedes les cuenten…pidan sus últimos deseos…los veré mañana…¡¡que generoso soy…!!-Sale de la habitación riendo-

-Bastardo…-murmulla Riza-

-Prima, tranquila…-murmulla Win quien aún lloraba-

-Win…-Había olvidado que ella estaba ahí-0

-Escúchame…yo no creo que lo que dijo ese tipo es verdad…-

-¿Qué? Qué estás diciendo…pero si el dijo qué…¿huh?-

-¿Lo ves?, estoy segura de que también piensas lo mismo…-

Es cierto, Winry tenía razón, lo más seguro es que eso fuese una mentira sólo para confundirla, ¿pero realmente lo es?. En estos momentos estaba en la cuerda floja, debía hacer algo por salir de ahí, pedir ayuda, encontrar la verdad, una nueva duda crecía en ella, ¿Lo qué dijo ese extraño, es cierto en verdad?.

-Debo…soltarme las cuerdas…ese tipo dijo que no vendría hasta mañana…-murmulla Riza-

-Así es…tía Maria y Archer aún están desmayados…voltéate, trataré de desatarte las cuerdas…-

-Está bien…-hace lo que Win le dice, y le pasa sus manos, para que ella intente soltar las cuerdas-

-Están muy apretadas…Riza tienes las muñecas heridas…-

-Lo sé…cuando salga de aquí ese bastardo me las va a pagar…-continua murmurándole a Winry-

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya era demasiado tarde y Riza aún no regresaba, ¿le pedirían ayuda a la policía, podría ser una buena idea. Después de todo podría tratarse de un secuestro y doble.

-Pediré ayuda…- Maes toma su teléfono-

-Espera, sólo un poco más, un rato…algo…tienen que llegar…-Acota Roy aún sin perder las esperanzas-

-Estoy muy preocupada…-agrega Gracia- Roy, será mejor que pidamos apoyo y rápido…-

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Wow, qué mal xD! Pero…Continuará!!!! u.uU

_Jujuju…uy ¿que mal cierto? Pobres Riza y Win-chan, ese tipo malo las va a matar…y además envió la súper teoría de la detective Hawkeye a comprar pan xD! ¿Qué ocurrirá? Todo eso y más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo u.uU_

Prosigo a mis agradecimientos especiales: _"Leiram-chan: Todos somos felices de que el RoyAi y el EdWin anden bien xD! Pero…no te preocupes si todo va a Salir bien xD! No me gustan los finales tristes…jajaja, Gracias por comentar amiga xD! PD: acepta el café si? xD"!; ".Mika.Alchemist.: Gracias por continuar comentando pequeña, y procuraré que todo salga bien no te preocupes, si habrá mas EdWin pero más adelante xD!"; "__LuCeRo: gracias por tus comentarios que me suben el ánimo xD! Y pues traté de actualizar lo antes posible y aquí está el capi, espero y lo hayas disfrutado(¿un poco?) n.n"._

_Y claro, agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, a todos ellos muchas, muchas gracias!!_

Bueno se cuidan pa que puedan seguir leyendo xD! Y pos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Chau!!!


	12. Tenemos que salir de aquí

_Hola a todas!! xD! __He traído otro capi de este fic tan interesante xD! Espero y le guste este capi también¿si? n.n y esu, ahora lean no más xD_

**Capítulo XII: "Tenemos que salir de aquí"**

Era de madrugada, el extraño tal y como había dicho, volvería al día siguiente, pues no se había aparecido desde que dijo algo así. Riza tenía sus manos heridas gracias a la estúpida cuerda que la ataban, parece que el hombre lo hubiese hecho especialmente porque era ella.

-Win, intenta desatarlas nuevamente…- le dice Riza-

-Lo haré…- comienza a intentarlo nuevamente, pero al cabo de un rato se dio por vencida- están demasiado apretadas, no puedo…lo siento mucho…-

- Pero…-con las manos atadas palpa sus bolsillos- no está mi teléfono…-

-No, porque ese tipo te lo sacó…lo dejó en uno de los cajones de ese mueble…allá arriba-

-Ni saltando logro alcanzarlo con mis manos así…- se queja Riza-

Su querido teléfono celular estaba en una especie de estante…y si ¿intentaba sacarlo con su boca? Se pone de pie, con cuidado de no caerse, pues sus pies también estaban atados. Era perfecto el teléfono estaba exactamente a su altura. Se acerca y trata de tirarlo hacia la orilla del estante con su lengua, genial estaba quedando con baba…¿pero que se le iba a hacer?, no se movía mucho que digamos y no había mucha iluminación, así que lo mueve con su cabeza y lo deja caer al suelo. Pero, al caer se la sale la batería y salta debajo del estante.

-Genial…-murmulla Riza y nota que María Ross al fín había despertado, Seguido de Archer- _ "Rayos…si Archer me ve…o María me preguntarán que hago…"- _ vuelve a su lugar con el celular sin batería, antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta- Win que ellos no se enteren de lo que acaba de ocurrir…- le murmura-

-No te preocupes…-le responde con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-

-Ri…Riza…¿qué haces aquí también¿Archer?- mira al último con desagrado-

-Tía…¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta Elizabeth-

-Si…pero no se porqué estoy aquí…-

-¿Ustedes¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunta Archer-

-Según su forma de decirlo, al parecer no está muy preocupado de estar aquí…-dice Riza con desafío-

-Pues claro que lo estoy…-responde-

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Después que Roy habló con la policía y pidió que por favor se tratara de hacer una búsqueda en forma casi discreta para no poner en peligro a las posibles secuestradas, se dirigió a sentarse en un asiento del cuartel de policía.

-"_Le dije a Riza que tuviera cuidado, y estoy seguro que me hizo caso, pero…¿Cómo demonios desapareció?¿La habrán golpeado? No…eso no se lo perdonaría nunca al bastardo que lo hizo…¿Estará bien ahora?...rayos…no puedo estar tranquilo…-_piensa Roy-

-"_Win…¿ por qué tú? Y Riza…también me preocupa demasiado, espero y estén bien… y juntas…"-_piensa Ed quien estaba sentado cerca de Roy-

- ¡Ya cálmense!- exclama Maes quien aparece de improviso- verán que las encontraremos sanas y salvas…-

-Eso espero…-suspira Roy-

Todos en aquel grupo se encontraban muy preocupados, menos mal que el abuelo de Riza y Winry ya había regresado a Nueva York, o si no le hubiese dado un ataque de la impresión y hasta se le hubiera ocurrido salir así a la calle a buscar a ambas chicas perdidas.

Las horas pasaban y no pasaba nada. La policía buscaba y buscaba sin nada que reportar.

---------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

María Ross se había desmayado de la impresión al enterarse de lo que el extraño había dicho que ocurriría cuando regresara al otro día. Mientras que Archer por fin se había dormido o fingía que dormía. Riza esta vez trata de sacar la batería de su celular de debajo del estante, pero le era imposible sacarla, había caído muy lejos. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y notó que había un pequeño palo de madera tirado en un rincón de la habitación, nuevamente se para y va a saltos de conejo al otro lado y vuelve con el palo, se recuesta en el suelo, toma el palo con sus manos atadas, pero no podía moverlas…¿Qué haría? Le sangraban un poco, ardía mucho…

-Win…¿Crees poder sacar la batería tu?-

-Tal vez…- dice recibiendo el palo de madera- ¡Ya sé!- pone el palo a un lado de la parte de abajo del estante como haciendo una especie de barrera, e introduce sus pies bajo el estante y los desliza de a poco, logrando sacar la batería-

-Eso es…Win…-toma la batería y con mucho cuidado se la pone al teléfono- no prende…-dice al tratar de encenderlo-

-Pero Riza…la batería está al revés-

-¿a sí? Jejeje, no veo nada…-la saca y la pone bien esta vez- ahora sí…mmm…¡no prende!-

-Debe ser a donde se golpeó al caer-

-¿Que haré ahora?-

-Espera un poco…de seguro y funcionará…-

-Espero…-suspira- "_Roy ¿dónde estás?"-_piensa-

Pasó un rato y esta vez si prendió, Riza le dice a Winry que le diga si hacía bien las cosas con el celular, pues estaba a su espalda gracias a las cuerdas

- ¿Abrí el menú de contactos telefónicos?-

-Síp…-

-Estoy bajando verdad…por la lista…-

-Si…-

-Me avisas cundo llegue a "Mustang"-

-Bien, uy que fría ¿"Mustang"?podrías haberle puesto "amorcito"…sería más fácil hallar el número…-

-Gracias…lo pensaré, pero primero debemos salir de aquí…- agrega levemente sonrojada-

-¡Detente ahí!-

-¿Ahí?-

-Retrocede uno…-

-Ya está…-marca el número y se lo pasa a Winry, ya que también sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, Riza se agacha para quedar a la altura del auricular-

En el cuartel de policía:

-¡Es Riza!- exclama Roy y contesta- ¡Riza¿estás bien?

-Si, pero…me tienen amarrada, están Winry, Tía María Ross y Frank Archer…

-¿Los…sospechosos?-

-Así es…el extraño que nos trajo dijo que nos mataría…-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Ojala y lo supiera…aguarda…- esta vez le habla a Winry- Win…¿cuanto tiempo viajamos hacia aquí¿Lo hicimos en auto verdad?

-Así es…no demoramos como 5 minutos…-

-¿Oíste Roy?-

-Sí…entonces…-

-Me hicieron dormir, me desmayé, luego de eso me trajeron acá…me encontraba en un pasaje…ahí donde están esas casas grandes…esas que te dije la otra vez…¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí…entonces deberían estar cerca de ahí…te llamaré enseguida…-

-¡Espera¿Pueden rastrear la llamada?-

-Cierto…- en eso llega un oficial de policía y hace aquella acción-

-Estamos rastreando señor…-dice el policía- ya está…no pudimos ubicar el lugar exacto, pero es una casa entre estos pasajes…-le muestra un mapa a Roy-

-Bien hecho…te veré pronto Riza…-

-Espero…Roy…ya está amaneciendo, y el extraño no puede sospechar de que llamé así que apagaré esto y lo dejaré en su lugar…confío en ti…-

-Está bien…cuídate…-

-Lo haré…Win…cuelga el teléfono- ella lo hace y luego Riza le dice que lo apague-

-Ya está…Riza…buen trabajo-

-Gracias a ti…- toma el teléfono con su boca y se para con cuidado nuevamente y deja el celular en el estante –

Ya era de día y de seguro pronto aparecería el extraño con sus ideas homicidas.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

- Necesito que hagan el menor ruido posible…-les dice a los policías- oye Maes… ¿y Edward?-

-Salió corriendo en cuanto supo la posible ubicación de las chicas…-

-Estúpido¡se está precipitando demasiado! Iré por él… si llego donde Riza…les avisaré por radio – toma una radiotransmisor del mesón y sale del cuartel-

-Vaya…mira quien habla de precipitado…-murmura Maes-

-Creo que acompañaré a los policías- dice Alphonse-

Edward corría y buscaría casa por casa…eran 10 casas las que tenían que revisar y 3 de ellas estaban abandonadas, genial, en una de esas tres de seguro estarían Winry y Riza. La policía ya había buscado en 3 casas habitadas, el se encargaría de las que el creía que estarían las chicas.

-_"Esa es la primera"- _se decide a entrar en una de las casas abandonadas, genial, la puerta estaba obstruida, le dio una vuelta a la casa para ver si podría entrar por otra parte, en ese momento alguien le toca el hombro y un escalofrió recorre su espalda, tira un golpe hacia el extraño-

-¡Rayos¡Enano¡Casi me matas!

-¡Mustang! Tu tienes la culpa de aparecer así de la nada…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a acompañarte, no quiero que te precipites…-

-De acuerdo, pero no metas ruido…-

-Mmmm, como quieras…-lo mira así ¬¬ - hazte a un lado- Roy patea una ventana, quebrándola-

-¿¡Qué haces!? –

-Abro la casa, para entrar…-

-Pero meterás ruido…-

-Ashh…lo más seguro es que aquí no estén…esto no está a 5 minutos en auto de aquel lugar donde secuestraron a Riza…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Suponiendo, que el auto avanzaba a 30 kilómetros por hora, que es la velocidad máxima con la que puedes andar en estos pasajes, la casa debería ser una de las dos restantes que faltan por buscar, pues…es obvio que están en una casa abandonada, para no llamar la atención de la gente…-sonríe-

-Patético detective- murmulla Ed-

Tal y cómo lo había dicho Roy no había nadie en aquella casa, entonces quedaban 2 casas por revisar, en una de esas dos están los secuestrados…pero ¿Quién habrá sido el que los secuestró?¿Y porqué?. Estás eran las preguntas que nuestro detective se hacía. Una y otra vez.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------

_Continuará!!!! n.n_

_¿Va interesante todo esto verdad? Y espero le haya gustado este capítulo, vaya y los problemas que tuvo Riza para poder Llamar por teléfono xD! Espero y el tipo extraño no note la baba en el celular xD! Jejeje. Ya van quedando dos capís pa que acabe el fic u.u y ya estoy maquinando otro fic, pero uno más dentro del contexto de fullmetal alchemist xD! Pues este nada que ver con la serie. Procedo a mis agradecimientos._

_-"Brunz: Gracias amiga por comentar! Te lo agradezco mucho y ya verás quien el asesino y si hay trampa o no n.n (jejeje me encanta dejar intrigada a la gente xD). Te cuidas."_

_-"Leiram: pronto sabrás quien es el secuestrador, sólo ten paciencia, y María Ross no es mala, si no que es una víctima más de los cochinos planes del asesino. Gracias por comentar amiga y nos leemos pronto, te cuidas n.n"_

_-"__LuCeRo: sip, la historia está interesante xD! y ya verás si fue trampa o no, y si! Roy es muy tierno cundo se preocupa por Riza n//n . Gracias por comentar, y cuídate mucho n.n"_

_Bueno y agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, a todos ellos muchas gracias!!! y nos leemos en el próximo y penúltimo capítulo._

_Chau!!!!!!_


	13. y el asesino es

_Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien n.n el día de hoy traje el penúltimo capítulo de este fic u.uU sólo espero que les guste…_

_¡A leer! n.n_

**Capítulo XIII: "El asesino es…"**

Ya era de día, serían como las siete de la mañana, el extraño aún no llegaba a matarlos, por suerte. María había despertado ya hace un buen rato, pero Archer dormía como si estuviese en su casa, vaya que dormía plácidamente. Riza se encontraba en silencio, tan sólo pensaba en como rayos Roy se tardaba tanto en llegar a rescatarlos y además muy concentrada en quien demonios era ese extraño, y ¿asesino?, de seguro y era una trampa. Mientras que Winry tranquilizaba a su tía antes de que cayera en una crisis de pánico.

- Vamos tía respire profundo…-

-Winry¿acaso tu no estás preocupada?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero tía, si no se calma todo será peor…ya verá que nos vendrán a rescatar..-

-Eso espero- suspira-

-Riza…¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Win-

-¿Ah?...bueno… sólo pensaba-

-¿En que?-

-Ya verán…-Se le asoma una leve sonrisa-

Ya estaba, ese enorme rompecabezas se le estaba haciendo más fácil de armar, y sin dudas, ella no se había equivocado, ya lo del robo de los exámenes era raro, pero esto ya había sobrepasado toda barrera, pero aun tenía una duda¿por qué aquel hombre no los mató enseguida?.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Roy y Edward continuaban con su búsqueda, esta vez se dirigían a una de las 2 casas que les faltaban por buscar, luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron. El corazón de Mustang andaba al triple, al igual que el de Ed, estaban muy nerviosos, trataban de meter el menor ruido posible, para que el posible secuestrador no los oyera.

-Por aquí enano…-murmura Roy, Ed sólo lo mira feo-

-Cállate…- pisa la rama de un árbol, produciendo un leve ruido al romperse esta- ups…-

-Shhh…- se acerca a una ventana que estaba rota, por la parte trasera de la casa- _"debí preguntarle a Riza si había alguna ventana para que se asomara…pero…"-_

- No parece que alguien hubiese estado en esta habitación…-le dice a Roy-

-Tienes razón…entremos…- ambos entran en aquella habitación- es una casa muy grande…-se acerca a la puerta y apoya su oreja en la puerta para ver si escuchaba algún sonido- no parece que hubiese nadie…-abre la puerta y sale junto con Ed-

Había un largo pasillo en él que habían al menos 10 puertas, o sea 10 habitaciones, una larga búsqueda. Se dirigen a la primera habitación, en ese momento se siente que se abre otra puerta. Roy tira a Ed de un brazo y lo introduce en la habitación de la que habían salido.

- Hay alguien…-murmulla Roy-

-También oí…-Roy le tapa la boca con una mano-

-Shh…se acerca- en eso se sienten unos pasos en dirección de aquella habitación-

-¿Mmmm? Que extraño estaba seguro que esta puerta estaba cerrada…-se siente que le quitan el seguro a una pistola- que mas da…debo encargarme de esa detective y los otros idiotas…- se aleja nuevamente-

-Riza…-dice Roy- vamos al suelo Ed…-

-¿Qué?

-Que te tires al suelo…yo lo haré- se tira al suelo y mira por el pasillo y ve entrar al hombre en una habitación al final del pasillo- genial…-Toma el radiotransmisor y avisa a los policías que ya había encontrado la casa- pronto vendrán refuerzos…vamos Ed…-

Caminan lentamente por el pasillo y llegan hasta la puerta, Roy nuevamente pone su oreja en la puerta y escucha la conversación.

Dentro de la habitación:

-¡Buenos días, prontos bellos durmientes!-dice riendo el tipo- veo que nuestra detective y su amiga no han dormido muy bien que digamos…-

-¡Es que no dormimos, estúpido!-exclama Riza-

-Bien, bien, bien…¿mejor acabamos con esto cierto?-le pone un silenciador a la pistola y apunta a Archer-

-Pero que haces…-

-Es que quería demostrarles a estas que lo que digo es en serio- le dispara a Archer en un brazo-

-¡Ahhh!- grita Archer y cae ¿desmayado o muerto?-

-¡¡Tío!!- exclama Winry- pero cómo te atreves…-de acuerdo, estaba asustada y mucho-

-¿y ahora quien es el siguiente?-pregunta Riza-

-Tú no…que tal…tu tía, luego tu prima y al final…tú…quiero verlas sufrir…-apunta a María-

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-grita Riza-

Se abre la puerta, y entra Roy, el hombre lo apunta con la pistola y en ese instante Ed sale de atrás de Roy y golpea al malhechor haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

-Roy…-dice Riza sorprendida-

-¡Edward! –grita Winry-

El hombre extraño estaba inconsciente, Roy se apresuro y le soltó las cuerdas a Maria, como le pidió Riza, mientras que Ed se las soltaba a Winry.

-Listo…ahora Riza…-Roy se acerca a ella- me alegro que estás bien…-

-Entre comillas…-dice Riza- ¿tienes un cuchillo?

-¿Por qué?

-No podrás desatar las cuerdas, están muy apretadas…-

-Estás herida…-dice Roy y luego mira al extraño- bastardo…- se pone de pie y se acerca a él- ya verás…-

-¡Roy¿Termina con mis cuerdas quieres?

-Bien…- busca en las ropas del criminal y saca un cuchillo- vaya estaba bien armado- le corta as cuerdas a Riza y la abraza-

-No me aprietes…hay que amarrar al este tipo…-se acerca con sus mismas cuerdas y le ata las manos a la espalda al extraño-

-Desataré a Archer…- Roy se acerca a él-

-¡No!- grita Riza-

-Pero está herido…-dice Winry-

-No es cierto, el hombre le disparó a la ropa, con suerte lo rozó… -agrega Riza-

-¿Pero porqué no soltarlo?-dice Ed quien abrazaba a Winry-

Riza no responde nada, pero era obvio. Al rato llegó la policía y cuando se hicieron presentes, la detective se decidió a hablar.

-Ya que están todos presentes- se sobaba las muñecas por sus leves heridas- es hora de terminar con el caso del asesinato de Pinako Rockbell, por suerte y todos los sospechosos del homicidio están presentes, sí, extrañamente todos fueron secuestrados…y todo esto no fue nada más que…-Todos observaban y oían a Riza- una trampa del verdadero asesino, no es así¿Frank Archer? –

-¿De qué estás hablando¡Pero si a mí también me secuestraron y hasta trató de matarme!- exclama en su defensa-

-¿Pero crees que falló por que tiene mala puntería¿A esa distancia?, cómo antes dije, fue sólo una trampa de usted, pues lo contrató para este hecho ¿verdad?, igual cómo lo hizo con el que me quitó las copias de los exámenes de las huellas dactilares…-

Archer sólo miraba al suelo, mientras todos continuaban escuchando a la detective resolver su caso tan largo y complicado. Ella continuaba.

-Una herencia, ese fue el motivo…qué estúpido ¿no?- dice- bien cómo comienzo…Tal vez, con…la pelea esa mañana, sí…ustedes discutieron sobre la herencia, y por que usted no aparecía en ella, por que tía Pinako se negó a agregarlo usted planeó todo eso verdad?, pensó que no existía tal documento…pero se equivocó… encontré el famoso testamento mientras realizaba mis investigaciones y efectivamente usted no aparece, suicidarse con una pistola no parecía muy de ella, porque por sobretodo, Pinako no tenía armas en su casa, y usted si que tenía una gran colección…por que la pistola que tenía el extraño que nos secuestró era del mismo tipo de la que se encontró en la escena del crimen y ¿sabe que más?, un compañero de investigación halló un pañuelo de género, si señor, un pañuelo, de seguro es de usted, se encontró muy cerca de cadáver, y un pañuelo de hombre, para que más…¿Verdad¿Y cómo supo usted que yo estaba investigando el caso¿Aquel día cuando lo interrogué?-

-Todos lo sabían…-

-No es cierto, ni la tía Maria lo sabía…sólo Winry, que es con quien hablé e interrogué el día del suceso…son detalles…y…¿tirar las llaves en el jardín de la casa al notar que…-sonríe- las traía consigo...? Eso está comprobado…por los exámenes que usted envió que me quitaran… ¿Quiere que continúe?-

-No…ya basta…yo sólo…es que…-mira trastornado a los que lo observaban- ella se negó a ponerme en su testamento, por eso planeé como matarla y esconder la mayoría de las pruebas…pero…nunca imaginé que llegarías tú y lo descubrirías todo…y menos que se me caería el pañuelo, lo de las llaves fue inconsciente, cuando noté que tenías exámenes de las llaves, pensé enseguida en como quitarte los resultados de las investigaciones que hiciste luego…-

-Aún así…me confundí…cuando ese hombre me dijo que había fallado realmente me cerré de mente…y no sabía ya que hacer, que pensar pero…luego pensándolo mejor, noté lo de la trampa…y pues se despejaron más mis dudas, cuando lo noté a usted muy tranquilo a diferencia de mi tía y cuando…el hombre falló en su tiro…y me pregunté que porqué usted había sido el primero y no yo…- sonríe-

-Así es…muy inteligente jovencita…de seguro y Pinako a de estar orgullosa…-mira el suelo-

-Llévenselo…-dice el jefe de policía y dos oficiales se lo llevan- excelente trabajo señorita Elizabeth…-le hace un saludo militar y sale-

-Bien Riza…-Roy la abraza- Excelente trabajo…-

-Ya todo acabó- suspira-

Riza cae dormida en los brazos de Roy, el detective y los demás sonríen por el suceso. Roy la toma en brazo y la saca de ese horrible lugar. Realmente se había esforzado, estuvo despierta durante un buen tiempo y sus energías y su cabeza deberían estar muy mal, la llevaría a su casa y verían luego con Winry lo de sus heridas en las manos.

Todo había acabado, estaban todos a salvo y el caso ya estaba resuelto, ese gran y difícil rompecabezas estaba ya armado y resuelto.

----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

_Bien…fin del chapter, ya sólo queda el ep__ílogo. Estuvo difícil este capítulo, unir las pruebas y lo demás si que me costó con mi querido hermanito encima mío ¬¬ se me iban las ideas a cada rato xD!_

_En fin…¡muchas gracias por leer!_

_Ahora prosigo a mis agradecimientos:_

_-".Mika.Alchemist.: Hola!! Aquí traje la conti, como pediste xD! Y pues en el próximo capi habrá más EdWin y por supuesto RoyAi n.n. gracias por leer te cuidas. Chau!"_

_-"Brunz: Espero y se te haya pasado la intriga xD! Ya sabes quien es el asesino xD! Ahora sólo falta el epílogo ; ). Gracias por leer amiga!!! Y nos leemos en el próximo Capi. Te kieru!, Chau!"_

_-"Leiram-chan: Bueno pues, el malo no era Kimblee, era ese sucio de Archer…y que wenu que te hayas confundido con lo de la trampa, esa era la idea n.nU pero igual el secuestrador se pudrirá en la cárcel junto con Archer (jujuju!!!n.n). Gracias por leer Amiga, cuidate, Chau!!!"_

_Y Claro agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios a todos muchas gracias!_

_Nos leemos en el último capítulo._

_Chaito!!!_


	14. epilogo

_¡¡¡Hola!!! Wenu…hoy les traigo el __epílogo de este fic, espero y lo disfruten igual que los otros, pero un poco más ¿si? n.n _

_Ya mejor no digo más y lean n.nU_

**Capítulo XIV: "Un nuevo comienzo…"**

Los días habían pasado y las leves heridas de Riza ya habían sanado. Esa mañana decidió ir junto a su novio al cementerio a dejarle flores a su querida tía, y además a hablarle un poco sobre las emociones que pasó a causa de la locura que cometió Archer. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

-¿Roy?- pregunta Riza-

-Dime… ¿qué ocurre pequeña?-

-¿Tu crees que tía Pinako esté mucho mejor ahora que se descubrió la verdad?

-No creo…Pero…estoy seguro de que si lo está…-

A esta respuesta recibe una sonrisa inocente de parte de su novia. Ya al llegar a la tumba de tía Pinako, Riza toma un ramo de flores y lo deja en una maceta, y hace lo mismo con otras pequeñas flores que traía. Luego se sienta en un borde de la tumba y comienza a hablarle.

-Bueno, tía…misión cumplida, como prometí hallé al asesino y está pagando como se debe, por cierto, discúlpame por entrometerme en tus pertenencias, pero era necesario para encontrar pruebas…y tomé el testamento, se hará cumplir en alguno de estos días- sonríe- Espero y te encuentres muy bien allá en el cielo, querida tía…que estés muy bien, me retiro…- se levanta- ¡Ah! Por cierto….el es mi novio, se llama Roy Mustang, también es detective, no crees que ¿es guapo? Si. ¿Cierto?- se ríe al ver a Roy sonreír apenado- Ya, ahora si me retiro…-toma de la mano a Roy y se lo lleva-

-Que sincera…-

-¿Con lo de guapo?...nah…eso fue mentira…-

-¿De veras?- pregunta sonriendo-

-No…-se ríe- por supuesto que eres guapo… y muy muy…censurado, je, je, je…-

-Ah…de acuerdo-se sonroja- ¿ a dónde vamos ahora?-

-No lo sé…¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-A donde tu quieras…-

-¿ a dónde yo quiera?- se ríe-

-¿En que estás pensando?-

-Bueno, vamos a mi casa, y preparo algo de comer¿te parece?-

-¿Tú en la cocina?-

-¿Crees que cocino mal?-

-No…je,je,je…-

Mientras que nuestra pareja de detectives se dirigía a la casa de Riza. Winry y su novio estaban dejando un desastre en la cocina, cocinaban juntos un pastel de chocolate con crema los muebles estaban sucios, pero ellos divertidos…

-Toma, come- le mete una cucharada con chocolate a Ed en la boca- ¿Cómo está el chocolate?-

-Está muy…-se estremece- dulce…¿Quieres probar?-

-Bueno- toma una cucharada, pero Ed se la quita- ¿Qué pasa?

Su novio la besa, pues, quería que probara del chocolate de sus labios (xD) , se deja llevar por el beso, sintiéndose con mucho chocolate en sus labios y cara, claro que el ojimiel no pudo evitar besar su cuello también dejándola manchada con chocolate. Winry toma la crema y se separa de Ed, luego le hecha crema en la cara y esta vez ella lo besa. El rubio ojimiel la arrincona contra la pared dejando que sus sentimientos fluyan cada vez más, se separaban cada un tiempo para tomar aire pero seguían besándose.

--------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Riza y Roy entran en la casa, y ella camina hacia la cocina pero se devuelve dónde su novio, él le pregunta que sucedió y ella le responde…

-Es que, ya están ocupando la cocina…-dice medio sonrojada-

-¿Winry?

-…y Edward…-

-¿Están haciendo algo malo?

-Bueno, ellos lo parecen disfrutar…pero no es nada malo en concreto…sólo se demuestran su cariño…je.je,je…-Camina hacia las escaleras seguida de Roy- ¿vamos a mi habitación? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

-Bien…-

Ambos entran en la habitación luego de cerrar la puerta, Roy arrincona a Riza contra esta, logrando que Riza le pregunte que rayos es lo que quiere lograr con eso.

-¿Cómo que qué?-le dice al oído a Riza logrando que un escalofrío recorra su espalda-

-Si serás un…-

-¿Un qué?-

-Un…-lo besa-

Al besarlo él la arrincona cada vez más hacia la puerta, atrayéndola cada vez más hacia el, para demostrarle cuanto necesitaba tenerla así de cerca, se separaban para tomar aire y luego proseguían con su tarea. Riza se separa de él…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada…-mira seria el suelo y lo empuja-

-Pero qué…-Cae en la cama- ya veo…-sonríe-

-¿No seas mal pensado quieres?- se ríe sonrojada- te tiré ahí para que te calmes un poco –suspira y se sienta a su lado- ¿Te dije que debía mostrarte algo o no?

-Lo hiciste…-se sienta en la cama-

Riza se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio y toma un sobre, lo abre y le muestra el contenido a Roy.

-Esto es…-

-Si, son fotos, tuyas en situaciones un poco vergonzosas…-

-De adónde… -

-Me las dio Maes…-

-¿¡ah!? Pero por…-

-Me dijo que si me iba a casar contigo debía saber todo sobre ti…-se ríe-

-¿Él te dijo eso?-piensa- _"Mmm, este Maes es un entrometido…aún ni se lo pido a Riza ¬¬ siempre de alguna forma con su bocota arruina mis planes"- _

-Él lo hizo…pero dijo que nosotros…-

-Adelantó mis planes…es un tonto…-

-Pero…-

-Riza…te lo iba a pedir en un tiempo más, ambos somos jóvenes y creo que hay que esperar, pero tenía pensado pedirte que…fueras mí…prometida…-

-Ah…ya veo- disimula su sonrojo mirando el suelo- ¿tengo que responder ahora?

-Si quieres…-

-Pues yo…bueno, estaba pensando que…me encantaría- sonríe-

-¿En serio?- asiente con la cabeza-

Roy se levanta y abraza a Riza, y busca sus labios con los ojos cerrados, pero ella le pone su dedo índice en los suyos y el la mira un poco confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que…los chicos ya deberían haber terminado en la cocina…y tengo hambre- sonríe-

-Bien, pero no te me escaparás a la próxima…-

-Trato hecho- sonríe y abre la puerta-

Riza Baja por las escaleras gritando el nombre de Winry, ella le responde desde abajo un poco confundida¿cuándo había regresado?...

-¡Win¿Ya puedo cocinar?-

-Cla…claro…-se ríe Winry¿qué acaso la había visto?-

-Hola Riza…je, je, je-

-Hola Ed…-

-Enano…¿así que haciendo de las tuyas en la cocina?- a esto recibe un leve golpe de Riza en el brazo-

-¿De qué…hablas…?- pregunta Ed sonrojado-

-Nada, nada…je, je, je…-sigue a Riza quien entra en la cocina-

-Guarda silencio Roy…-le dice Riza- no te metas en sus asuntos ni por muy divertido que se vea…-

-Bien…pero que desastre…¿crema y chocolate?- toma una botella de chocolate- se ve bien, Riza…¿quieres probar?-la mira pícaramente-

-Ashhh, ahora no…no hay que comer dulce antes de la comida…que asco…-mira con reproche a su novio-

-De acuerdo…- le cae una pequeña gota al estilo animé xD-

Riza con un paño húmedo retira todo el dulce de chocolate y la crema que había en los mesones de la cocina y limpia bien, luego saca algunos implementos de cocina de un estante y comienza con la preparación, Spaghetti con salsa de queso xD!-

-¿Luego de eso podemos comer chocolate?- pregunta infantilmente el detective Mustang-

-Si, si podemos…-sonríe- ¿Oye Roy?

-Dime…

-Si, cuando estemos casados, nos separamos por que no nos llevamos y bueno…no te agrego en mi testamento…¿Pensarías en matarme?- el detective suspira-

-Pues…nunca…pensaría en matarte…y…Nosotros **nunca** nos vamos a separar…por nada del mundo…-la abraza-

-Bien…-corresponde al abrazo pero en cuestión de segundos se separa- ¡El spaghetti! –

Luego del almuerzo están todos reunidos en el comedor, Alphonse se les había unido, y platicaban sobre las emociones que pasaron en esos últimos días.

-¿Riza?- pregunta Winry-

-¿Qué ocurre prima?-

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el que saliste de casa por la noche, y al regresar te pregunte a dónde habías ido y me dijiste que era un secreto?-

-Sip¿quieres saber?, fui a la casa de Pinako…verás…les contaré, me dio mucho miedo, al abrir la puerta, una corriente de aire frío salio de ella, y me dio un escalofrío y llegué a sentir temor de entrar, pero lo hice, esa noche encontré el testamento…-sonríe-

-¿Y…dónde lo hallaste?- pregunta Roy-

-No me lo van a creer…lo encontré en un álbum de fotografías…y lo más llamativo fue que…estaba en las fotos del matrimonio de Tía Pinako…-

-Chicas…-pregunta Al- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando estuvieron cautivas por ese hombre?-

-Buena pregunta Al…- agrega Ed quien oía la conversación-

Riza y Winry se miran a la cara y se ríen, claro, que ahora lo hacían pues en ese momento se sentían desesperadas de los nervios (xD). Le contaron lo que les costó llamar por teléfono. Los oyentes, se mantuvieron en silencio y luego no sabían si reír o no.

-Vamos, ustedes si que se ven graciosos- dice Riza- ¿se ríen o no? –no lo hacen-

-Bueno, yo…-acota Roy- me pareció muy peligroso que Edward saliera corriendo en cuanto supo la posible ubicación de ustedes…-

-Ed¿es en serio?- pregunta Winry a lo que Ed sonríe-

-En fin, pasamos todos por situaciones graciosas…ahora…- dice Riza- miren la hora…-mira su reloj- tenemos clases, Roy…-

-Es cierto…¿nos sentaremos juntos?-pregunta Roy-

-Olvídalo, me distraigo, y ya párate que es tarde…- se acerca a la puerta- Win, Ed, Al, nos vemos después- sale de la casa-

-¡Espérame!-grita Roy- ¡¡adios!!-sonríe y sale tras de Riza-

-Bueno yo también me voy, tengo clases de química en un rato más…-Al se levanta, se despide y se va-

Edward y su novia se quedan a solas sentados en el sillón y Winry le acota algo muy interesante a su novio.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ed- ¿Riza y Roy están…comprometidos?

-Así es, Riza me dijo hace un rato…¿Ed?…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Y nosotros?...bueno, aún no me pides que sea tu novia…-

-¿Aún no lo hago?-pregunta un poco confundido, estaba seguro que sí lo había hecho-

Ella niega con la cabeza, y Edward mira el techo de la casa y suspira, luego se pone de pie y levanta a Winry del sillón, la para frente a el y la mira a los ojos.

-Win…Querida…-

-Dime…-

-Quería saber si, tu…¿quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos-

-Claro que quiero…-lo abraza y Ed la besa-

Fue un beso muy cálido, mucho mejor que los que le había dado hace un rato, pues tenían algo especial, era su primer beso de novios oficiales¿cómo ese hombre había olvidado pedírselo?, bueno no lo culpaba, lo importante era que estaban juntos, después de haber esperado tantos años, lo estaban. Habían terminado bien…después de todo.

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------

En la universidad, Roy y Riza en clases, participaban activamente en ella, con ingeniosas y buenas ideas, resolvieron el caso de esa clase juntos. Luego de las clases el profesor le ofrece a Riza trabajar en la policía, igual como lo hacía Roy. Ella no sabía que responder, y le pidió a su profesor que la dejara pensarlo. En los pasillos de la universidad Roy le pregunta por qué no aceptó de inmediato…

-Es que…¿y mi abuelo?-

-Lo puedes ir a visitar de vez en cuando…-

-Pero…supongo que dan vacaciones…-

-Lo hacen…-suspira- yo te acompañaré en ellas a Nueva York…-sonríe-

-¿De verdad?- él asiente- Está bien…aceptaré la oferta del profesor…-

Luego de tomar esa difícil decisión (xD) vuelve dónde su profesor y le dice que acepta el trato, y que trabajará en conjunto con la policía, siempre y cuando su compañero fuera Roy, El profesor se ríe y se lo promete. Luego, Camino a la casa de Gracia, quien los había invitado a cenar, conversaban…

-Me quitarás mi reputación…-

-No lo creo, te engrandeceré…-

-Eso no lo dudo¿oye?-

-¿Dime?-

-Luego de cenar en casa de Gracia… ¿vas a cumplir el trato?

-¿Cuál trato?-pregunta sin saber a que se refiere-

-Pues el que…"la próxima vez no te me escaparás"-

-Ah ese…-mira con reproche a Roy- ¿es en lo único que piensas?-

-No…pero…-le sonríe haciendo que se sonroje- ¿Qué dices?- ella suspira-

-Fue un trato…no me queda otra que cumplirlo- mira a su novio llevándose un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas-

-Bien…-la abraza y caminan juntos así-

Todo Había salido bien, el caso resuelto, y el culpable pagando su pena. Ed y Win novios por fin, y nuestros detectives prodigios comprometidos y trabajando juntos, y ahora camino a cenar en casa de una de las personas que más las había apoyado en todo, Gracia y su novio Maes Hughes quien no se quedaba atrás con nada. Nada podía hacer las cosas mejor, pues eran lo suficientemente felices, después de todo…

**Fin xD!!**

**---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bien fin de este fic…buu, creo que no me agradó como quedó pero¿qué más da? Nunca he sido buena para los finales xD! Lo único que espero es que les haya gustado, el fic en general (je,je,je xD)._

_Quiero agradecer un montón a todos los que me apoyaron y me animaron a terminar el fic, en todos estos 13 últimos capítulos que subí, muchas gracias, de veras n.n_

_Ahora agradeceré a todas ellas n.n_

_-"Leiram: Gracias amiga por seguir todos y cada uno de los capis de este fic, te lo agradezco mucho, gracias por todo, y nos leemos en un próximo fic, chau!"._

_-".Mika.Alchemist: Gracias pequeña amiga por leer, y apoyarme, y también por decir que soy la mejor, me dejaste el ego por allá en otra galaxia xD! De verdad!! Jajaja, gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto,chau! (PD: continúa tu fic, que te estaré apoyando n.n)."_

_-"Brunz: querida Amiga n.n gracias por apoyarme en este fic, de verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que te hiciste para leerlo, en serio te lo agradezco, te kieru y nos leenmos en mi próxima creación.(lo lees si? xD), chau!!!"._

_-"__LuCeRo: bueno, gracias por apoyarme amiga y gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora, me emociona, espero y te haya gustado este capi, y bueno, cuídate no más, y nos leemos en el próximo fic, te aprecio! Chau!!!"._

_Y agradecer a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias, y avisarles que tengo casi listo mi otro fic, que será un oneshot, lo subiré en la semana. Y bueno no tengo nada más que agradecer a todos y despedirme._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_Chau!!!!!!!!_


End file.
